Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds
by nWoreviewer
Summary: What if Rika and Takato met before the events of Tamers? Slight AU. RikaXTakato. Rated T for some swearing. Sorry for the crappy summary, the story will make up for it.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**Hello my fellow readers and welcome to my newest story and yes, it's not a Pokemon story. I've been meaning to try a Digimon story for some time and what better time that to do that now in the new year. The problem is that, in the case of the Tamers Universe, I find it hard to write something that's interesting when the anime itself can easily top anything I could ever write. So, I have to go AU here. The storyline will still be similar to the animé, but with some changes.**

**1: A Rika/Takato pairing. I know the animé seemed to push more of Takato/Jeri and Rika/Ryo, but I think these two make for a much more interesting couple.**

**2: Since this will be a RikaXTakato story, they will have met earlier then when they did in the anime. This first chapter will be that meeting, if you're wondering.**

**3: While the storyline will be similar to the animé, certain episodes will be either left out because I find them irrelevant or only briefly mentioned. I'm sure this won't make many happy, but it what I want for the story.**

**And lastly, 4: My own OC. Now to those who've read my Pokemon stories, this WON'T be the same OC, it will be a different OC that will only be used for this and any other Digimon stories that I write(if I decided to write any more.) Now that we got those out of the way, let's get started.**

**Also, a special shout-out to TMan5636 as his Digimon story gave me inspiration and ideas for this chapter.**

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It had been a interesting last few days for 11-year old Takato Matsuki and his friends, Kazu Shioda and Kenta Kitagawa. They had tried for the past year to let them participate in the upcoming Digimon Card Game Tournament and after a while of thought their parents made them a deal: They would pay for each of there entries, but they had to pay for the cards they needed. The three kids accepted and here they were. Things didn't get off to such a great start for the three when Kenta was eliminated in the first round. Takato and Kazu, however were having much better luck than him, in fact, both had made it to the semi-finals and even better, Takato had won his semi-final match and was on his way to the finals where the winner would win 11,882,500 yen(**A/N That amounts to $100,000 US, for those wondering.)** Right now, Takato was up in the stands with his parents, Kenta, Kenta's parents and Kazu parents as they were watching Kazu in his semi-final match. Unfortunately, things weren't going so well for him.

"And defending champion, Rika Nonaka takes another 100 points. She now leads 900-300. If she wins just one more battle, she'll advanced to the finals." the announcer said.

"Poor Kazu, you have no idea how much he wanted to win this tournament." Kazu's mother said.

"Eh, even if he loses this match, he'll still win 2,376,500 yen**(A/N $20,000 US) **so even if he doesn't win, I'm still proud of him." Kazu's father said, happy that Kazu's little hobby was now making him money.

"I don't think I've ever seen Kazu beaten this badly. But still, I'm glad it's him in there and not me. Actually, I'm glad I'm not Takato either since he's about to face her." Kenta said.

Takato hadn't spoken a word since their battle started. It wasn't just because he was scouting Rika to see if he could stand a chance against her, but it was also because she seemed familiar. _'Rika... Why does that name sound so familiar?' _he thought. Then, after digging into the deepest part of his memories, it hit him.

_Flashback(Six years ago)_

_Takato and his mother were currently walking towards the local park so Takato could play. As they arrived, they noticed an man and a young girl playing on the swings, so Takato went over to the jungle gym. After a while of playing on that, he was walking over to play on something else, when be bumped into a young red haired girl wearing a blue dress causing them both to fall on their buts. The young girl shed a few tears until Takato stood up and helped her up. She stopped crying as she was helped up to her feet and she looked into his red eyes._

"_Are you alright?" he asked._

"_Yeah." she responded. Just then, having seen what happened, Rika's father and Takato's mother cam running up towards the two._

"_Rika, are you alright, dear?" her father asked._

"_Yes, daddy. I fell, but I'm OK." she said._

_Takato's mom turned to Rika's father. "I'm sorry about that. My son must not have been paying attention."_

"_Oh, no. There's no need to apologize. No one was hurt, just a simple accident. Now why don't we leave our kids alone to play?" he said as he and Takato mom walked back towards a bench, introducing themselves on the way._

"_I'm Takato." he said, introducing himself as he extended his hand._

"_Takato? Funny name." she said as she shook hands with him. "I'm Rika."_

"_Rika? Pretty name." he said. She had a slight blush on her face when he said that._

"_Thank you. Wanna go play with me on the swings?" she asked._

"_Sure." he said as the two ran towards the swing set. The two young children ran up to the swings and played on them together. Hours passed as the two continued to play on everything, smiling and laughing every step of the way. Finally, the two stopped playing, feeling tired. Soon, their respective parent came walking up to the two. _

"_Rika, it's time to go home." _

"_Us too, Takato. Your father probably has dinner almost ready."_

_Rika and Takato stood up, both looking upset. "Can we come back tomorrow, daddy?" Rika asked._

"_Of course, we can sweetheart. I'm sure Takato will be here waiting for you." he said._

"_Oh yes, Takato is here all the time. You two will see each other again." Takato's mother said._

_Rika turned to Takato. "Yay, we can play again tomorrow! It'll be fun!" _

"_Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow Rika. Bye!" he said as he and his mother started walking home._

"_Bye Takato!" she said as she and her father went home. Takato was able to take one last look at his new friend before he and his mother walked home to the bakery his family owned._

_Flashback end_

Takato remembered that Rika and he played in that park everyday for a year when she just stopped coming. He still went to that park till he was about eight and he never saw her again, that is, until today. He came out of his trip down memory lane to find that Rika had beaten Kazu so Takato made his down to the arena to prepare for the finals.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Defending Champion Rika Nonaka defeats Kazu Shioda 1000-300 and advances to the finals. Kazu will take home 2,376,500 yen for his efforts here. Well done, young man. Now then, we'll take a thirty minute break and then we will have our final match between Rika Nonaka and Takato Matsuki!" The announcer said.

As Rika was getting her cards, she heard that name and she felt like she heard that name before, but couldn't remember where.

"Uh...good game, I guess." Kazu said, bringing Rika out of her dazed state to Kazu with his hand out, looking for a handshake, but she wasn't one for that.

"Far from it; you were pathetic. How some amateur like you made into the semi-finals is beyond me." she said as she grabbed her cards and walked away.

"Man, what's her problem? Just trying to be a good sport and she says that. I hope Takato creams her in the finals." Kazu mumbled as he walked off.

Meanwhile, Rika was walking in the hallways meeting up with her grandmother, Seiko. Rika's mother, Rumiko was in Paris for a fashion shoot, but Rika didn't care if her mother was here or not. She approached her waiting grandmother.

"Rika, well done in your last match. You must be so happy to be going to the finals!" Seiko said.

"Oh please, that guy was nothing. I've had more of a challenge tying my shoes than beating that guy." Rika said, without looking at her grandmother.

"So, who's this boy you're facing...uh, oh here it is, Takato Matsuki." Once again, that name rang a bell inside Rika's head when she heard it. _'That name, why does that name sound so familiar?' _she thought. Seiko noticed Rika confused face when she said the boy's name. "What's the matter Rika; don't you remember Takato?"

"I knew him?" she asked, still confused.

"Oh course dear, you and him used to play in the park all the time when you were little, don't you remember?" Seiko asked. Soon, Rika finally realized why that name was so familiar and, unbeknownst to her, was reliving the same memory that Takato was reliving only a few minutes prior.

"Now I remember. That was the time when dad was around." she said, with a hint of sadness in her voice, which Seiko was able to hear.

"Rika, I know you're not a person who likes to have many friends, but look at who you are. Ever since that day, you've grown so cold that not only do you interact with any of the kids at that private school you go to, but you barely interact with me and your own mother. I think it would do you good to have just one friend to talk to. Please Rika, reconnect with Takato, for me."

Rika thought about it for a minute or so, before answering. "Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt to have one friend. OK, Grandma, I'll see if Takato remembers me and continue our friendship for you, but not until after I beat him in our match."

Seiko sighed. "Well, I suppose that's fine." she said.

Soon, an announcement was made for the finalists to make their way back to the arena so they could begin. Rika said bye to her grandmother and made her way inside the arena and to the table where she and Takato would be playing. She could see Takato already waiting for her. Rika noticed he was wearing a blue jacket, light brown pants, yellow wristbands and weirdly enough, a pair of goggles over his head.

Takato took quick notice of her when she arrived. She was wearing a blue and white shirt with a blue broken heart in the middle and a yellow collar, blue jeans with the left leg having some kind of belt surrounding it, red wristbands, a brown leather belt and red shoes with the ends of them being silver and looking metallic. Takato walked up to her and spoke.

"Uh, hi Rika. Nice to be playing with you." he said. Rika could tell he was nervous, but whether it was because of the upcoming card game or just her presence, she didn't know.

"Hey Takato, been a long time hasn't it?" she asked, getting a surprised expression from the boy.

"You remember me?" he asked with Rika nodding.

"We'll talk later. Right now, I hope you're ready for the worst beating of your life." she said as she put her cards down on the table. When she looked back at Takato, instead of him looking more nervous, he suddenly looked extremely confident.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that happening, 'Digimon Queen'. Prepare to be dethroned!" he said as he put his cards on the table. As the two took their seats, Rika could tell, just by the look in Takato's eyes, that she might have met her match.

And so their match begin and almost immediately, Rika's instincts were correct. Anytime Rika scored points, Takato would score points the very next battle. There were many draws during the match, making it exciting for the crowd as they gathered as close as they could to watch the match. Halfway through the match, Takato managed to take the lead away from Rika, which naturally didn't please her. However, she kept her calm and kept playing since she knew if she didn't calm down, she would start making mistakes and it would be all over. Soon, Rika would get the lead back and started pulling away, but it still remained a tough battle all the way till the end.

"Folks, this final match is everything you'd expect from a final match and then some. Currently, defending champion Rika Nonaka leads Takato Matsuki 900-700. One more win for her and she will repeat as champion."

_'Thank you, Captain Obvious.'_ Rika thought while looking at her current hand while waiting for Takato to make a move.

Takato meanwhile was looking at the board. He had a MetalGreymon out while Rika had a Taomon out. In the previous battle, Takato had used many of his upgrade cards to keep MetalGraymon on the field and to stop Rika from winning. His efforts had resulted in a draw, but Takato knew he had only bought a brief stay of execution. He looked at his hand and after a quick review of it, he realized he only had one move he could make to win; it was risky since he wasn't sure what Rika had, but it was all he could do.

"Well Rika, this has been a great game, but I'm about to end this game one way or another with my next move." he said.

"And just how do plan on doing that, Goggle-head?" Rika asked. Takato felt slightly offended by that name, but quickly pushed it to the side.

"With this card: Ultra Digivolve!" Rika knew that card well, having had one in her deck as well and she knew it was an awfully risky move at this point in the match.

_'It must have been his only move left.'_ she thought.

"I couldn't digivolve MetalGreymon to WarGreymon before since I didn't have the proper digivice card, but with this, I can digivolve him to WarGreymon, earning myself 200 points in the process." he said, tossing his hand into the discard pile, per the card's requirements.

Despite being in a tie again, Rika remained confident. "So, that was your last move?" she asked.

"Yeah, but it's left me with a powerhouse that can take down your Taomon." he replied.

"On it's own, yes. But you also should remember the flip side of your risky move." Takato's eyes widen at what Rika was implying.

"You mean..."

"That's right. I play the Black Gears card, giving my Taomon an additional 100 points to her power and defeating WarGreymon." she said. Takato put his head down on the table in defeat while the surrounding crowd cheered.

"And there you have it folks. Rika Nonaka def. Takato Matsuki 1000-900 and has repeated as Digimon Card Game Champion. Takato will take home 5,340,150 yen(**A/N $45,000 US)** for second place. Now I shall ask Rika Nonaka to please come to the stage to accept her trophy." the announcer said. Takato rose his head and stood up as did Rika and the two shook hands. The crowd was surprised at that since Rika normally wouldn't shake hands with her opponents after beating them, but they thought she made the exception with Takato, given how close the match was, but that wasn't the case.

"Good game Rika." Takato said.

"Thanks. You played well too." she said, then moved her mouth to his ear. "Meet me in the hallways after the presentation and we'll catch up, OK?" she whispered. When she pulled away, she saw Takato nod. The two walked away with Rika headed for the stage while Takato was consulted by his parents.

After the presentation, Takato told his parents he was going to hang around the city for a while. They said okay, but to be back before dark as Takato bid farewell to them. Kazu and Kenta had already gone home with their parents, so he could reconnect with his old childhood friend without Kazu and Kenta bugging them with questions. He walked down the hallways until he could see Rika talking with some older woman. The woman saw him and motioned him to come over there. He walked over to see Rika turning towards him.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey." he responded, not sure what to say at the moment; after all, he had to choose what he said carefully if he wanted to know what had happened to her.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Seiko spoke. "I'll just leave you two alone. Rika, make sure you're home before dark and I'll see you later." she said, taking Rika's trophy with her. After a few more moments of silence, Rika broke the ice.

"Well, you wanted to catch up right?" she asked. Takato nodded his head. "Well, come on." she started walking out of the arena with Takato walking right besides her.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know, wherever I feel like going." she said. Takato sighed; getting her to open up would be harder than he thought.

The two had been walking for ten minutes when they walked into the local park; neither Takato or Rika hadn't said a word since leaving the arena. Takato was still trying to figure out what to say, so he just winged it.

"Rika, are you ever gonna speak to me?" he asked.

"I'll talk to you when I feel like it and right now, I don't feel like talking. Besides, what do you and I have to talk about?" she said, not even looking at him.

Takato, having had enough of Rika's attitude, stopped her right in her tracks and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What do we have to talk about? How about your attitude?" he asked. Rika managed to shake herself free from Takato's grip and turned away from him. "What happened to you Rika? You used to be the nicest girl I had ever met and now I look at you and it feels like you and her aren't the same. For all I know, I'm looking at some alternate version of her and the Rika I know is gone forever."

"That Rika IS gone forever!" she yelled, then turned to face the boy. "Let me make something clear: You didn't know anything about me and I didn't know a thing about you. So let me ask you something, Goggle-head? Who are you to ask me that? Huh?! Who are you?!" she screamed. Takato was silent for a moment before answering.

"A friend who's concerned." After hearing that, Rika froze. She honestly wasn't expecting Takato to say that. She was expecting him to say something that would make her turn around and leave, thinking that this had been a complete waste of her time, but instead, she got the exact opposite of what she thought would happen. Now she was wrestling with the decision of whether to open herself up to Takato.

Takato meanwhile, was incredibly nervous; Rika had been completely still since he last spoke. He was waiting for her to just leave and tell him not to follow her, but that didn't happen. After about a minute and a half of silence, Rika walked over to a nearby bench and sat down. She motioned for Takato to sit as well, which he complied.

"Do you really want to know what's happened to me over the years?" she asked.

"Well, yeah I do. But if you're not comfortable telling me, then you don't have to." he responded.

"It's fine." Rika took a deep breath before continuing. "A few months after we met, my parents started getting into fights. They were almost always about either my mom's career as a fashion model getting in the way of her spending time with us or my dad's... problems." she said, while starting to hug herself.

"Problems?"

"My dad was a drinker and a heavy one too. From what I remember, he'd go to this casino/bar at least 3 times a week and would come home so drunk, it's a miracle that he didn't kill anyone on the way. He also had a gambling problem. We found out later that the reason he kept getting drunk was because he kept losing money in that casino I mentioned and it's because he lost so much and spent so much on beer that my mom had to increase her schedule just so we could keep a roof over our heads."

"Wow Rika..." Takato said, not sure what to say to her.

"It gets worse." she said. "One night, their fighting got to such a breaking point that my mom wanted a divorce, so he stormed out of the house and left..." Rika stopped speaking as she felt a lump in her throat.

"So you don't really see your dad that much?" Takato asked.

"Not quite." she managed to get out as she fought tears from coming out. "He didn't come back home that night, so I went to bed thinking he'd be passed out on the couch when I woke up. What I got instead was my mom talking to some officers. When she saw me, she told me that dad had been in a car accident and that he…he was dead." she got out. Takato was shocked to hear that; now he completely understood why Rika had changed. Before he could speak, Rika continued, after taking in another deep breath, but with tears still fighting to get out. "And as for why I'm like this, it's because I don't...I don't want to feel...weak." she finished as her gaze moved to the ground.

"Rika, there's nothing wrong with feeling sad when you lose someone close to you like that."

Rika's head shot up and she looked Takato dead in the eye; tears still trying to get out. "That might be fine for you Google-Head, but it's not for me!" she yelled as she got up to leave, but Takato grabbed her shoulders again.

"Rika, no person should keep their emotions bottled up like what you're doing. If you keep bottling them up, you're just going to distant yourself from others and spend the rest of your life alone." Takato said. Granted, that was harsh on Takato's part, but it was the truth and he thought that it would happen to her.

"T...Ta...kato..." Rika couldn't find her voice as her lip trembled and the tears in her eyes, nearly out.

"Please Rika, just let it all out and you'll get rid of all that pain inside your heart." he said. And just like that, Rika broke down, tears streaming down her face and her shoulders trembling. She wrapped her arms around the boy. Surprised, Takato stumbled before regaining his balance and put his arms around her. He also had a bit of a blush on his face, but it went away quickly. As Rika continued to cry, Takato felt a lone tear escape from his eye, but quickly wiped it away as Rika continued to cry into his jacket.

"Dad...D-Dad...Daaaaaad!" she whimpered repeatedly. Minutes passed as Rika continued releasing her emotions with Takato holding her, unable to do anything else but support her in her time of need. "Dad...Why...Why did you leave me like that?" she sniffled. Having cried all that she could, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Takato.

"Do you feel better?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess." she said quietly and if Rika could be totally honest with herself, she did feel much better after doing that. The two separated, both with smiles on their faces.

"Great." he said. "So, you want to go over to my parent's bakery?"

"Your parents own a bakery?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I guess I never told you when we were younger, but yes they do. They make breads, cakes and wait till you try the caramel shortcakes, they're to die for." he said.

"That does sound good. OK then, lead the way, Google-Head." she said as the two started walking out of the park. "And Takato."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks..for back there."

"Anytime Rika. You ever need someone to talk to, I'll be there for you."

Rika smiled a bit as he said that, but them remembered something. "Oh and if you ever tell anyone about that, I'll kill you. I still have reputation to uphold." she said.

"Of course Rika, I'd never tell anyone about that." Takato said, nervously. Rika smirked when he said that; maybe rekindling her friendship with Takato wasn't such a waste of time after all.

End of Chapter 1

**So there you go, my first chapter of my first Digimon story. I hope you all enjoyed it. As always, leave reviews for me, constructive criticism is always welcome; it's the only way I'll get better.**

**I'm also doing a thing here called Question of the Week. If anyone has a question they want to ask me, whether about this story, one of my other stories or something about me, feel free to ask me. Leave it in either a review or PM. I'll only answer one question per chapter, so make it a good one. One rule: Do not ask me any question regarding spoilers for my stories as they will not be answered. Now, how about I answer a question that many of you are wondering.**

**Q: Why did you choose Digimon as your newest FF?**

**A: Because I feel like when it comes to Digimon FF's on here, almost all of them are in the Adventures universe and there's not many Digimon Tamers FF's here. I feel like Tamers gets really underrated as a season. It may have started slow, but by season's end, your just amazed. To me, it was a better season than the plot-hole filled season that was Digimon 02.**

**So that's the end of this and until next time, this is nWore signing out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**Well, it's Friday, so it's time for a new chapter. I want to thank everyone who has followed, favored and left a review. BTW, for those wondering, I tried to keep this half/half. Half following things that happened in the episode the chapter's based on and the other half being original content. So let's go ahead and dive right in**

**Also, I think this is a given, but I don't own Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing FanFiction.**

Chapter 2: Guilmon Comes Alive

Morning had arrived in the city of Tokyo. For many people, it was just the start to another average day. Of course, everyone of them were unaware of what was happening above their heads.

"Oh, oh, maybe we should talk about this. If you give me a chance, I'm sure we could work it out." A small white Digimon called Calumon said as he was running away from another Digimon. Calumon turned his head while he was running from the Digimon chasing him. "I just wanted to play."

"Okay, let's play!" The Digimon, called Maildramon said as he continued to chase Calumon, no doubt looking to make the little guy his next meal.

"I don't like this game." Calumon said as he kept running. Soon, he tripped and fell and Maildramon was running right at him. _'Ah crud.' _he thought, before he found himself being saved by a DarkTyrannomon. The two Digimon start fighting with Calumon watching, not sure of what he should do. Maildramon nearly had DarkTyrannomon defeated when suddenly, a huge explosion occurred, sending Calumon flying. "Game oveeeeerrrrr!" he shouted as DarkTyrannonmon digivolved to MetalTyrannomon and crushed the Maildramon.

A digital field appeared over the city and Calumon came out of it, nearly hitting a helicopter in the process. Calumon, now floating in the air, looked down at the city. _'I hope the Digimon here aren't as rude as that one.' _he thought.

Over at the park, Takato and Kazu were playing a quick game of Digimon(which unbeknown to them, was exactly what had transpired minutes ago with Calumon) before they had to go to school and it wasn't going well for Kazu, as usual.

"Wham, DarkTyrannonmon digivolves to MetalTrannomon and with it's Giga Destroyer II attack, that makes you history." Takato said.

"Aw damn it! How did I let you get away with that?" Kazu asked, both Takato and himself.

"What can I say? You're dealing with a super genius." Takato said as he swiped a card through his card reader.

"Hey, Google-Head!" a voice yelled. The boys looked down from where they were playing to see Rika, with her arms folded up. "Let's go already; I don't want to be late for class because of you, again!" she yelled. Yes, Rika and Takato were now in the same school. After the two had reunited, Rika's grandmother had insisted that Rika be moved from the private school she was going to, to the school Takato was going to. Her mother was against it at first, but ultimately caved in. Rika didn't really care what school she went to. Although, it did make her a bit happy knowing she had someone to talk with now and not be a complete loner anymore, not that she'd ever admit that.

"She's right. If we're late, Ms. Asaji gonna make us stand in the hall again." Kazu said as he soon bolted.

"Takato!" Rika yelled.

"Give me a minute, I need to put these cards away. Don't leave without me." he said.

"He has one minute before I'm leaving." Rika mumbled to herself.

Over with Takato, he was putting away his and Kazu's cards into their respective shoe boxes where they usually kept them when his fell onto the ground. As they fell however, Takato noticed a blue card that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. He jumped down from where he was at with took a look at it.

"I don't remember having a card like this." he said. He then took his card scanner and swiped the blue card into it. However, when he tried to swipe it, it caused a small explosion, which Rika heard. She went over to see what happened.

"Seriously, Takato. You can't even put your cards away without causing a mess?" she asked sarcastically.

"Oh, ha-ha." he replied before looking at his card reader, now behaving erratically, which Rika took noticed.

"What's up with your card reader?" she asked.

"I don't know, maybe it's some new thing?" he responded. Rika then laid her eyes on the blue card and her eyes widen.

_'That can't be...can it?' _she thought as she picked up the card. "And where did you get this card?" she asked, handing the card to him.

"To be honest, I'm not sure. Maybe someone put it in there as some sort of joke." he thought out loud as he picked up his cards, put them in the box and placed the box with the other two that belonged to Kazu and Kenta.

"I keep telling you boys that leaving your cards there is stupid and that was the proof. Now come on, we can figure that out later, Takato." Rika said as she and Takato started running, hoping they wouldn't be late.

Meanwhile, at the city orphanage, a boy no older than 12 was laying down on the grass in the orphanage's backyard. He had black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a dark green shirt, a Grey vest jacket, blue jeans and black shoes. His name was Ryan Natsuki, a name that was familiar to almost everyone. You see, Ryan's parents, both being advanced scientists, were murdered right in front of him when he was 9 and it was thanks to him that the man that killed him was sent to prison. However, ever since the trial and being placed into the orphanage, Ryan distanced himself with everyone, whether it be the other kids or the adults working there. They had tried to find a new home for him since he came, but everytime they thought they had found a good family for him, Ryan would always come back, saying he didn't like them. Some of the workers here started thinking that he wanted to stay here till he turned 18, in which he could leave the orphanage and live on his own... and, to be honest, that's what Ryan thought was going to happen.

_'Less than six years to go before I can leave this place for good... yay.' _he thought as he continued looking at the sky. That is, until a young girl around the age of 7, blocked his view.

"Ryan, guess what?" the girl asked.

"What?" he asked, not really caring what the answer was going to be.

"That famous model, Rumiko is coming to visit us, isn't that exciting?" she yelled.

Ryan scoffed at that while he stood up. "No, it's not. All famous people like her do when they come visit us is just to take pictures with us and all that other shi...garbage." Ryan said, managing not to say the S-word in front of a little girl. "Besides, it's not like she's going to adopt any of us?"

"Well, you never know." The girl said, remaining optimistic.

"Hm. You know, I wish I had some of that optimism sometimes." he said as he started walking to his room.

Over at the school, the students had filled into the lunchroom for, well lunch. Takato was already at one of the tables, but he wasn't eating. Instead, he had out a notepad and was drawing.

"Yeah, that'll work. Red is definitely a power color. I'll give him the strongest attack ever; no one will expect that from a rookie. I'm gonna make him even better than Agumon. I'll call it Pyro Sphere." he said to himself, unaware of who was watching him.

"Are you doodling a Digimon?" Takato almost jumped out of his seat when he heard that, but calmed down when he saw it was just Rika, who took a seat across from him. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any weirder, you do this. I'm pretty sure this is the time where we eat, not doodle and live out our fantasies." Rika said.

"I'm eating and doodling!" he defended as he revealed a bag that had mostly breads in it. He looked through the bag and pulled out one. "Want a caramel shortcake?" he asked. Rika had to admit, when she first heard that Takato's parents owned a bakery after they reunited, she wanted to try them. While she did like the bread and cakes they made, she just loved those caramel shortcakes and she could never deny one ever. She stuck out her hand and Takato put the shortcake in her hand. She took a bite and was instantly lost in paradise.

"Ha, looks like I'm not the only one who lives out their fantasies at lunch." Takato said, with Rika glaring at him in response. Takato shut his mouth and went back to his drawing, while also munching on a loaf of bread. "Now, what am I gonna call him? RedDinoFiremon...Nah, that's stupid. BlazingDragedLizardmon...OK, get real, Takato." he said to himself. He took another bite of his bread, then it hit him. "I've got it! I'll call him Guilmon! Now that's a name!" he said, with Rika rolling her eyes that her friend would actually name a doodle. After he said that, a sock puppet was right in his face, barking at him, once again making Takato jump out of his seat. He heard giggling and turned to see Jeri Katou, another one of his friends, or as Takato put in: That annoying little sister you never wanted, but still kinda got anyway.

"Jeri! God, is everyone trying to give me a heart attack today?" he asked.

Jeri giggled a little more before stopping. "Sorry Takato, I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I wanted to ask you and Rika if either of you had seen my flute?" she asked. Rika shook her head no, so she turned towards Takato.

"No, I haven't seen it. You sure you didn't leave it in your desk again?"

"Maybe I did, I'll go check. Thanks Takato." she said as she ran out of the cafeteria. After she left, Takato sat back down, with Rika looking at him.

"What?"

"Have I ever mentioned that, aside from me, you have weird friends?" she asked. Takato put his head down on the table, signalling to Rika that she had. She just shrugged her shoulders and continued her lunch.

Back at the orphanage, Rumiko was having a good time there. It was nice to spend time with the children, take pictures with them and hand out autographs. Everyone seemed to love her visit. At the moment, she was sitting at one of the tables in the dining room, having a conversation with the woman who ran the place, Tanya.

"I have to say Tanya, I'm extremely impressed with how you run things here, but I wonder what how the kids are being educated?" Rumiko asked.

"We offer two choices: They can either go to a nearby public school, or if they're not comfortable with that, then we can home school them, which offers the same curriculum as the school district." Tanya responded.

"I can't imagine many who prefer to be home schooled."

"There aren't too many of them, but they are some. In fact, one of them is sitting over there." Tanya pointed to one of the other tables. The one sitting at the table was Ryan, playing Mario Kart: Super Circuit on his Game Boy Advance. Rumiko looked at him and couldn't but wonder why he seemed so familiar.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"That's Ryan Natsuki, one of our older kids." Tanya said.

"Wait. Natsuki, as in William and Susan Natsuki?" Tanya nodded her head. "Would you mind if I talked to him?"

"Go right ahead, though he's not one to interact with others." Tanya warned. That didn't stop Rumiko as she got up and went to Ryan's table.

"Hello, Ryan." she said. Ryan stopped playing his game for a moment to see who was talking to him.

"Ah, the famous fashion model, Rumiko. What do you want?" he asked, but didn't bother waiting for a answer as he started playing his game again.

"Well, I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happened to your pare.."

"Stop right there!" Ryan yelled, not giving Rumiko a chance to finish her sentence and also making her slightly jump. He put his game on the table and stood up. Tanya, knowing what was about to happen, shut the door to the dining room, so that the younger kids wouldn't hear him. "Do you have any idea how many times I've heard people say the exact same thing you're going to say?" Rumiko shook her head. "Way too many times to count. Every single adult that's ever walked through here has said that to me and you want to know how much it means to me? Absolute zero and why? Cause sorry will never bring my parents back! So you can take your sorry and stick it straight up you as..." Ryan was about to finish his sentence when he saw Tanya glaring at him and with that look in her eyes saying _'Don't say what you were going to say.'_ so he saved it. "..butt!" Ryan sat back down and picked up his game. "Besides, it's not like you actually knew them."

Rumiko took a bit of offense to that last comment. "I DID know your father. In fact, we dated in high school." she said. That made Ryan put down his game again and look at Rumiko, this time with his eyebrow raised, signaling to her that he didn't believe her. "It's true! We dated for a year before we went our seperate ways, but we still remained close friends till his death." Ryan wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or not, cause many others claimed they knew his parents, so he gave her his little test.

"Okay then, what high school did my dad go to?"

"Shinjinku High." Rumiko answered. She guess he was testing her to see if she was telling the truth and if he could trust her.

"What sport and what position did he play at Shinjinku High?

"Basketball and Small Forward."

_'Okay, time for the curveball question.' _he thought. "What subject did my dad minor in when he attended college?"

Rumiko thought about it for a moment before answering. "That's a trick question; he minored in two subjects: Psychology and Philosophy." Ryan was left speechless after she answered; nobody had ever gotten that right before, which meant that she was telling the truth.

"Wow, I guess you did know my dad." he said. Then he chuckled a bit. "My dad dated a future super model. I'm sure he got a laugh out of that when you became big." he said.

"Yeah, he did actually." Rumiko chuckled. "Now that you trust me, I have a proposal for you." she said. Ryan knew what she was going to ask him, but if he could be honest with himself, this was the first time since he entered the orphanage that he thought he might have found a new home.

Back at the school, the final bell had just rung and we see Rika and Takato leaving. "So, we doing the usual. Going to your place, grab some snacks, watch TV, me kick your ass in Digimon, etc?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, expect that last part. But first, we got a stop at the park. I gotta check on my card reader."

"Alright, let's g..." Rika was interrupted when her cell phone started ringing. She picked it up to find her mother on the other line.

"Yes, Mother?"

"Rika, I know you like to hang out with Takato after school, but I need you to come home right away; I have big news."

"If this has something to do with your modeling career, I think I'll pass."

"No! This has nothing to do with modeling, I promise."

Rika sighed. "OK, I'll be right there." she hung up the phone and turned towards Takato. "Sorry, but my mom wants me home A.S.A.P."

"That's OK, I'll just see you tomorrow then. Bye." Takato said as he started running towards the park with Rika just waving her hand bye as she walked home.

Over in a building for the government organization called Hypnos(**A/N I'm just calling them Hypnos right away just to make it easier) **there were some interesting things happening on their screen to say the least. In the middle of the room, also working in the air were two women, Riley Ohtori and Tally Onodera, both of whom were operators for Hypnos, though Riley is Chief Operator.

"I'm picking up an abnormal germination energy pattern." Riley said.

"Is it a wild one?" asked a man sitting down while playing with his lighter. The man in question was Mitsuo Yamaki, the leader of Hypnos.

Riley touched, what could be described by the average person as glowing buttons(**A/N Yes, that's sounds stupid, just go with it.)** on her screen before answering. "I can't be sure yet, but the levels are increasing at an expectational rate; I've never seen anything like it!"

Meanwhile, a storm started coming down on the city, which also caused bolts of electricity to go haywire under the city. Of course, Takato was unaware that was happening and was just walking through the storm as he had entered the park.

"Where the hell did this storm come from? There wasn't supposed to be any rain today." Takato asked himself, covering his face from the harsh winds and he started running to where his cards were. "I hope my card reader isn't busted; those things cost a fortune." he said as he entered the hideaway he and his friends put there cards, not seeing that the clock on the front was now acting up and spiraling out of control. Takato climbed up to where the cards were to see his box glowing. He opened the box to see his card reader was responsible for the glowing, then soon changed into another object altogether. When Takato reached for it, he expected the object to just disappear, as if he was in a dream, but to his surprise and excitement, he picked it up. "It's real... but that's impossible." He slapped himself, hoping he'd wake up from this dream, but it didn't happen. "Okay Takato, you've finally gone nuts. I'm sitting in a dinosaur, holding a digivice, right."

The storm seemed to have started getting worse by sundown, however that didn't matter to Calumon, who was a little sad at the moment. "For a place with so many people, how come there's no one for me to play with?" he asked to no one in particular.

Over at Rika's house, she had finally arrived home, barely missing the storm. She walked in and almost instantly saw her mother sitting down at their dining room table.

"OK mom, what's this big news that made me cancel all my plans for?" she asked.

"Well, look behind you and find out." she said. Rika did so and to her surprise, she saw a boy, around her age in her house with his mouth hanging open, which kinda creped Rika out.

"Now who is this creep and give me a reason why I shouldn't throw him out of the house?" Rika said, getting into a battling position.

"Calm down Rika." Seiko said while walking into the room with dinner. "This is Ryan Natsuki; the newest member of our family." she said.

Rika couldn't believe the words that came out of her grandmother's mouth. "When you said you were visiting an orphanage, I didn't actually think you'd go and adopt someone." she said to her mother.

"Believe me dear, neither did I. But Ryan's the son of my late best friend and when I saw him, I couldn't just leave him there." Rumiko said, trying to defend her actions. Admittedly, Rika could understand why her mom did that, but since it was without any kind of warning or preparation was a little annoying.

After things quieted down, Ryan spoke. "Your daughter is the 'Digimon Queen' Rumiko?" he said. "How in the hell does that work?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Rika said before sitting down.

"You guys have no idea how many questions I have right now." he said.

"Well, you can ask them later. Right now, let's enjoy dinner." Seiko said as the four started eating.

Nightfall arrived quickly as Takato had arrived home to his family's bakery, entering through the side door, where he saw his dad rolling some dough, probably preparing tomorrow's bread.

"Hi Dad, I'm home." Takato said quickly.

"Uh, hi son. What'd you learn in.." his father asked before Takato answered.

"Oh the usual, two plus two equals four, all that fun stuff. Anyway, I got homework to do, call me when dinner's ready." Takato said as he took off his shoes and went upstairs.

"Takato! Thanks a lot." his mother said.

"What's up?" her husband asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just that in some families, kids give their mothers a hug when they come home from school." she said as she returned to the cashier's position.

When Takato got upstairs in his room, he took out his box of xards that he brought home with him and started searching for that blue card he saw earlier, but he couldn't find it. "It's gone... It is only a game, right?" he asked himself. He then looked out his window. "But in the real world, games don't change shape on their own." he said, while replaying the events with the blue card earlier in his mind. "That's it! That blue card made it transform. It's not from this world... So, if I'm right, then that means..." he was interrupted when he heard lighting from the storm. He turned and noticed the Hypnos towers. "Well, if I'm right, then that means that this is a real digivice!" he said, excitement in his voice. He took out his notepad doodle of Guilmon. "Which would make me..." he got out as he tried to slide it in through the card scanner, but it got stuck. "Don't tell me I broke it already?" he said as he tried to get the notepad out, but to no avail.

"Takato, come down; dinner's ready!" his mother yelled for him.

"OK!" he responded. He put the digivice down on his table and started walking towards his door when the digivice started scanning the doodle of Guilmon. Takato noticed this and rushed back to his desk to see the digivice also scanning the stat sheets for Guilmon that he had written. After the digivice finished scanning everything, it then managed to create a DigiEgg. Takato clutched the digivice into his hands. "I don't believe it; my very own real life DigiEgg!" he said to himself.

Midnight arrived quickly and Takato was already in dream land, constantly mumbling 'Guilmon' in his sleep. For the most part, Takato was sleeping well, until he came across one dream. Takato found himself in middle of the air, still holding his digivice and in his pyjamas. _'What's happening?' _he thought. Soon, the smoke cleared so he could see inside the field. To his surprise, he saw a human figure. But when it became clearer, he received a great shock; the human figure was Rika and standing behind her was a Renamon. _'Rika?! And a Renamon? What the heck is going on?' _

Rika took off her sunglasses to see what she was battling, which was a Lynxmon. "So, it's Lynxmon vs Renamon." Rika moved out of their and just in time as Lynxmon went right for Renamon. Rika turned around to see Lynxmon on top of Renamon. "Renamon, let's finish this." Rika pulled out some of her Digimon cards and slid one of them into her digivice's card reader.

Digimodify: Speed Activate

Thanks to that, Renamon escaped Lynxmon, almost vanishing like a flash. She appeared behind him and jumped into the air and was at the same height that Takato was. Just before she attacked, it seemed like Renamon noticed him, but how? Renamon turned her attention back towards Lynxmon.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Just like that, hundreds of diamonds appeared and fell onto Lynxmon's back. He was destroyed and Renamon absorbed his data. After that, Takato woke up to find it was morning. He wasn't sure about what he had just dreamt, but was pretty sure on one thing.

"Rika is a Digimon Tamer."

If only Takato knew just how right he was.

_Flashback(Right after Takato's dream ended)_

_After Renamon absorbed Lynxmon's data, she took another look up to where Takato was, only to find there was nothing there. _

"_Well done, Renamon." Rika said walking to her Digimon. Renamon was still looking at the spot Takato was though. "What is it? Do you see something?" she asked._

"_I thought I did, right before I attacked, but now I don't see anything." she said._

"_Don't worry about it too much; it was probably nothing." Rika said, but Renamon didn't really believe it was nothing. "Now let's go home." she said as the two started walking. What they didn't know is that they were being watched by a small Digimon with an blue color scheme and a V insignia on it's head._

"_Looks like Ryan's suspicions were right. Better beat those two back to the house." The Digimon ran off, hoping to beat Rika and Renamon back to their house._

_Flashback End_

Afternoon came quickly as we see Kazu and Kenta playing the card game in their usual hideout. "And another win goes to the world's greatest card game player, Kazu!" he bragged after beating Kenta.

"No fair; you cheated!" he accused.

"Did not! You're just a sore loser." The bickering would've continued, had Takato not climbed inside.

"Oh hey Takato. Guess who just beat this numb-nut again?" he asked pointing to Kenta.

"Yeah, that's great. Listen, I need to talk to you guys." he said quickly, which made the two boys raise their eyebrows at him.

"OK, what's up?" Kenta asked.

"I think I'm losing my mind." he said. He started explaining the dream he had last night about the two Digimon and Rika being able to control one of them. He decided not to tell them about the digivice or the digiegg, at least not yet. After he finished explaining, Kazu and Kenta still had their eyebrows raised and understandably so, since it was a lot to buy.

"So let me get this straight." Kazu said. "Not only do you think that Digimon are actually real, but you also think that Rika is some sort of DigiDestined?" Takato nodded his head. "Well, I can confirm that you have definitely lost something in that mind up there."

"Yeah Takato. I mean it **was **just a dream." Kenta said.

"I'm telling you guys, this wasn't just a dream! It felt too real to be a dream." he said, remembering what had happened.

As Takato started describing the dream again, Kazu had a thought enter his mind and started snickering, which got both boys attention. "Hey, maybe you are going crazy after all..." he said to Takato, which drew confused looks from both he and Kenta. "Crazy in love with Rika!" he got out as he busted out laughing with Kenta starting to snicker when he said that. Takato blushed in embarrassment, formed a fist in his right hand and as soon as Kazu's eyes opened, he saw a fist coming right at him and make contact with his left cheek, which ended the laughter.

"Rika and I are just friends!" he yelled. Silence filled the area for a few moments before Kazu sat back up, rubbing his cheek.

"OK, yeesh. Can't a guy just poke a little fun at his friend every once in a while? I swear, you're turning more into Rika all the time." Takato just kept glaring at him with a hint of a blush still on his face. "In all seriousness, if you think you're really losing your mind cause of this dream, then I say stop playing the card game for a while." he said with Kenta nodding in agreement. "Well, I'm getting out of here; hopefully this heals up." he said, referring to his cheek as he left with Kenta not far behind him as he didn't want to stay with Takato still a little angry.

"Well, that didn't help at all." Takato said after his two friends were out of earshot. "But still, that dream had to have been real. And then there's Rika; I mean, when the hell did she get a Digimon?" he asked himself. "I suppose it doesn't matter; she's probably one hell of a tamer." He heard a beep go off from his box, which is where his digivice currently was. He pulled it out to see that his DigiEgg had hatched.

"Aw! I missed it hatched." he said. "Good thing I don't have any real pets, since I can barely keep track of this one." Soon, a locater appeared on the screen. "A compass? Maybe it'll help me find where Guilmon is." Takato said. The compass started pointing in a direction, which was right at Hypnos towers.(**A/N Of course Takato doesn't know about the towers yet.) **Takato grabbed his stuff, got a piece of string and and made a make-shift key-chain for his digivice. He took off in the direction the compass was pointing in hopes of finding his digimon.

Meanwhile, in said towers, the group was monitoring a new Wild One.

"High level wild-type. Bio-emergance is now imminent." Riley said.

"Primary tracer is activated. Shall I stop him, sir?" Tally asked.

"...Not just yet." Yamaki answered. "I'm curious to see what this one does, but keep the tracer locked."

"Yes, sir." Tally responded. "Locking now."

The Wild One in question was, as you probably guessed, was Guilmon, who was preparing to bio-emerge in a construction site. His bio-emergance would not go unnoticed.

"Terriermon, digivolve to-" a little girl about 7 years old said before looking out of her brother's window and saw a baby blue light coming out of the ground. "Henree, come look at the pretty light." the girl said, as she managed to gain the attention of her brother, who was currently on his computer. He looked out the window and saw the blue light.

Of course, those two weren't the only ones who noticed the light. Renamon had been running around the city, keeping an eye on things when she saw the light. "Interesting...I'd better go get Rika." she said as she disappeared. As that happened, the digimon that had been following her had also seen the light and instead of getting his partner, he ran to where the light was.

Over with Takato, he was nearing the construction site and after cutting through some allies, sliding down some poles and getting himself very dirty in the process, he came to his final obstacle before reaching the site: A very small, rat-infested tunnel.

"Oh, great." Takato said, almost looking like he was going to puke, but he kept it down. "Now I wish I hadn't ate lunch." he said as he started crawling into the tunnel. As soon as he entered it, he started smelling something funky. "Oh god. I don't even wanna know what the hell that smell is." he said. As he continued crawling, he put his hand on a rat, who shrieked in pain, scaring the boy who jumped and hit his head on the top of the tunnel. Takato screamed in frustration and pain, which made the rest of the rats scatter. As he crawled out, he saw the construction site, which was a hole in the ground with pipes leading down to it and it was glowing.

"Holy crap." he said as he started walking towards the hole. He walked to the edge and saw the source of the light as something on the ground is emitting blue waves of energy. Holding up his Digivice, Takato saw that he had arrived at the spot the compass was telling him to go. "This is it." Takato looked back down at the hole. "My own Digimon and he's all mine."

Back over at Hypnos, Riley and Tally were still tracking the Wild One when he disappeared.

"Sir, he's going to breach; I can't stop him!" Riley said.

"Where?" Yamaki asked.

"In West Shinjuku, sir."

"I'll send out a team to neutralize him. Don't worry about that one getting through. Let's just make sure another one doesn't get through."

"Yes sir!" Both women said as they went back to work as Yamaki called a team to take care of the anomaly.

_'Enjoy your time on this planet, my little friend, because you won't be here for long.'_

After walking down a flight of stairs, Takato stood still and watched as the Digimon bio-emerged. The boy was met with sudden winds as he hung on to the metal rail to keep himself from being blown away. An explosion of particles soon followed as the area was surrounded in a digital field.

"Whoa, nice entrance." Takato said after the winds died down. Although it was now foggy, he could barely make out a Digimon coming out of the hole and when the fog cleared up a little bit, Takato could see what it was. A dinosaur-like Digimon with a red body, fin-like protrusions on his head, clawed feet and 'hands', a long tail and gold eyes. It was Guilmon. "It's really him; he's perfect. Oh god, I can't believe this is really happening."

Said Digimon sniffed the air, then tried to fan it away in clear distaste of the smell. He then wiggled his toe-claws, scratched his hand, moved the tip of his tail and made baby-like grunting and growling noises. He also watched a couple of rats, fascinated by them, as Takato started walking towards him.

"Hi, my name is Takato and I think I created you...Guilmon?" Takato said. Guilmon, completely oblivious, spit out a blast of fire at the rats and blew a hole in the wall. "Uh...Gesundheit?" he looked at the damage Guilmon had done. "Guess you don't like rats, huh? Guilmon started sniffing again and then turned to face Takato, who in a state of panic, fell on his ass. "Okay...Just stay calm, everything's gonna be fine!" he said/ Guilmon blinked and just stared at Takato, who expected him to shoot another fireball at him. "OK, here's a plan. I scream...and run away!" Guilmon smiled and took a step towards the boy as he shielded himself with his arms. "...or maybe not. Please, don't do it! Guilmon stop!" he cried, but he knew it was for nothing as he awaited certain death.

End of Chapter 2

**I have to say, I'm really happy with how this came out. It followed the episode it was based off well, while adding it's own original scenes to make it it's own creation. Tell me what you guys think and if you feel like it's too similar to the animé, I'll start writing more original scenes. Anyway, fav, follow and leave a review and of course, constructive criticism is welcomed. **

**Now let's end with the Question of the Week.**

**Q:What is the biggest complaint you have when it comes to Digimon and other shows like it(Ex: Pokemon, Yu-Gi-Oh, etc)?  
><strong>

**A: My answer is just referring to the three listed since those are the children's animé shows I know the most of. The biggest complaint I have to those three is this: Why aren't the main characters allowed to fall in love or reveal their feelings, especially when the main characters are teenagers, the time when you experience love for the first time. Now I'll let Pokemon off the hook on this one, but the other two aren't so lucky. I can't tell you how pissed off I was when I watched the epilogue to Adventure 02. You mean to tell me that Tai/Sora and TK/Kari didn't become couples, but Ken/Yolei did! I was only 10 or 11 when that episode first aired and I'm pretty sure that was the first time I ever called bullshit on something on TV. But the one that has me yanking my hair out of my head comes from Yu-Gi-Oh; specifically, Jaden and Alexis. I'm not sure how many of the readers here are also Yu-Gi-Oh fans, but I want to make something clear: I HATED Yu-Gi-Oh GX! I didn't like any of it's storylines. I hardly liked any of the characters and as a show that is listed as a sequel series to Yu-Gi-Oh Duel Monsters, it didn't even answer any questions that fans of that series(like myself) wanted to have answered. However, I stuck around for only one reason: To see if Alexis would confess her feelings to Jaden. And guess what? IT DOESN'T HAPPEN! Jaden is essentially the Ash Ketchum of the Yu-Gi-Oh universe, so you'd think that Jaden friendzoned her, but it's exact opposite, Alexis friendzones herself! After that, I stopped watching Yu-Gi-Oh altogether and I don't just mean GX. I didn't watch 5Ds, I didn't watch Zexal and I'm not currently watching Zexal II, nor do I ever plan too. Those writers dropped the ball on that pairing and I'm really hoping the writers of Pokemon XY don't have Serena do the same thing that Alexis did, otherwise I'll be doing the same thing that I did with Yu-Gi-Oh.  
><strong>

**Well, that was a long ass answer, wasn't it? If you guys want to leave an opinion on this, go right ahead; I'm very interested in what all of you have to say. Remember, if you want to ask me a question about anything(minus spoilers) leave it in a review or PM me. So until next time, this is nWore signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: The Battle of Two Worlds

**H****ey guys. Well, it's time for the latest chapter. All I have to say before we start is I have an announcement which will be revealed at the end, along with the Question of the Week. So, let's get into it.**

**I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters besides my own.**

Chapter 3: Digimon, Digimon Everywhere

Takato remained totally still as Guilmon approached him. He put his arms over his face so he couldn't see what Guilmon would do to him. "Oh no. I've created a Digimon and now he's gonna blast me to smithereens!" he said, completely frighted that he was about to die. However, when Guilmon came up to Takato, all he did was start sniffing him. After a few seconds with nothing happening to him, Takato lowered his arms so he could see Guilmon, who was just looking at him. "You're not going to attack me?" he asked.

Guilmon remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "Hi." he said. After hearing that, Takato gasped.

"This is the coolest..." he said, just looking at Guilmon before a big smile came onto his face. "I created you... and you're mine. I can't believe it, my very own Digimon." he said; excitement clear in his voice as he hugged his new Digimon. After that, he stood up, wiped some of the dirt on his face and asked himself something. "How am I gonna keep you hidden from my parents?"

As Takato tried to figure out an answer to that question, he didn't realize that he was being watched by a certain blue Digimon, who had his jaw dropped as he had seen everything. "Oh...my...god... I gotta tell Ryan about this!" The Digimon ran off, but he wasn't very quiet in his exit as Takato could hear stomps coming from the top of the site. Takato just shrugged it off, thinking he was just hearing things as he and Guilmon left the site.

Fortunately for Takato, he left at the perfect time as a team sent by Hypnos surrounded the site only a few minutes after he left. After several minutes of searching, the leader of the team picked up his cell phone and called the towers. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"Yamaki here."

"Sir, we've been searching the site for the last several minutes, but there aren't any Wild Ones in this area."

"Is there anything that suggests that there was one there?"

"Well, there is a big hole in the wall, likely caused by the Wild One, but that's it. I think it's possible that the Wild One fought another and they took each other out, which is why we can't find anything."

Yamaki didn't like that answer, but it was one he would have to accept. He sighed annoyingly before speaking again. "Alright, gather your team and report back here."

"Yes sir!" Yamaki hung up as he walked to a seat in the control room.

_'At least that one is dead. Good riddance.'_

Over with Takato, he decided to take Guilmon home with him and work out where Guilmon could stay later. Of course Takato had to hope his parents didn't see Guilmon or they'd freak out, so he tried to disguise him. He grabbed a cardboard box and put Guilmon inside it. The two entered his house. "Now remember boy, you gotta be really quiet, OK?" he whispered to his Digimon, who nodded in response "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he yelled out to his parents.

His parents were currently in the kitchen with his mother, Yoshie making dinner while his father, Takehiro was sitting at the table reading a newspaper. "Hey Kiddo. You're home late huh?" Takehiro said.

"Dinner is almost ready." Yoshie informed her son.

"Uh, great." he said. He jumped across the doorway to the kitchen, checked if his parents were looking and signaled Guilmon to follow him. He grabbed the sides of the box, making it look like he was hauling something upstairs incase his parents did notice him and unfortunately for him, his father did.

"Hey, whatcha got in the box?" he asked. Takato almost panicked, but was able to come up with an excuse on the fly.

"Oh this? This is just some supplies for a school project that Rika and I are working on." he said.

Takehiro raised a eyebrow at that. "You needed a whole box for them?"

"Well, you know, Rika wanted to do something that would really wow the teacher, so...yeah." he said, hoping that his dad would buy that.

"Well, it seems heavy. You want some help with that?" he asked, about to get up from his chair, but Takato waived him off.

"Oh, no thanks Dad. I got this. Thanks for offering anyway." Takato made his up to his room, relieved that his dad seemed to buy the excuse.

However, Takehiro wasn't exactly sold on what his son had said. I mean, how many supplies do you need for a school project? He thought what was really going on was that Takato had found a stray dog while out and wanted to bring it home. Now, he was actually for Takato having and raising a pet as it would show him the signs of responsibility and growing up; after all, he wasn't going to be a kid forever, but his wife always shot him down for multiple reasons. The main one was that the pet would keep trying to eat the bread they made every day and without it, they would lose their business. Takehiro knew he was going to have to tell his son to get rid of the dog or whatever animal he found, but he would let Takato have a little fun with it, for the night anyway.

After Takato and Guilmon finally got up to his room and Takato closed his door, he let Guilmon out of the box. Guilmon started running around for a bit before he went to Takato desk. He sniffed it and knocked off all of Takato school stuff off the desk.

"Hey, don't do that Guilmon." Takato told his Digimon.

"Guilmon?" the digimon asked with a confused look on his face.

"Listen Guilmon, you gotta keep out of trouble. You can't just keep blasting things and knocking stuff over. I mean, my mom yells at me whenever I bring some junk home, but a digital dinosaur? I don't think she'll ever be able to stop yelling. You understand, boy?" he asked.

Guilmon stood quiet for a few seconds before answering. "I Guilmon?" he asked, pointing to himself and tilting his head. Takato nearly face-faulted as it appeared that Guilmon didn't understand a word he just said, but he made the most out of what he got.

"Right and I'm Takato."

"Ta-ka-to-mon?" Takato quickly shook his head.

"I'm not a digimon. Takato." he said.

"Ta-ka-to-mon." Guilmon repeated a little faster. Takato sighing in annoyance.

"I'm a human being. How can I explain this?" Takato thought about it for a moment before an idea popped up in his head. He went over to his backpack and grabbed his digivice. "See Guilmon, a Digimon Tamer!" he said with one hand on his goggles and the other holding his digivice.

"Ooh, goggles." Guilmon said, only just now noticing Takato goggles, despite that he worn them when they first met. Takato sighed again; this was gonna be harder than he thought.

Over at Hypnos, the group had found and were currently tracing the emergence of the new 'Wild One' as the group called them.

"Sir, there's another one trying to bio-emerge. Initiating tracking sequence." Riley said. "Computer has acquired a lock on the target."

"Stand-by, the data stream in congestive. We may not get a visual." Tally said.

"Send a tracer." Yamaki ordered, which Riley did so.

"Bringing Tracer online. It's closing in on the target" Riley said, making Yamaki slightly chuckle.

"Run Rabbit, run." he said. They soon had a visual of the 'Wild One'

"Computer is rendering, visual completion in T-Minus 5 seconds." Riley told Yamaki, who could now see what the 'Wild One' was. When he saw it, he stopped playing with his lighter.

"Well now, it looks like you've lost the race, my little friend." The Digimon in turn decided to turn around and attack the tracer, which seemed to allow him to bio-merge into the city.

A digital field soon appeared inside the park, but fortunately, Rika was right there waiting for it. '_Get over here Renamon or you'll miss all the fun.' _she said in her thoughts, communicating with her partner as she appeared when Rika entered the field. "Now what do we have here?" Rika asked as she scanned him using her digivice. "Goblimon, a rookie level? Now where's the sport in that?" Rika asked, disappointed in what she had to fight. "No matter, walk all over him, Renamon!"

Renamon hit him with a flying kick to the ribs, but it seemed to barely hurt Goblimon. He ran up to her and tried to hit her with his club, but he missed and Renamon hit him with an uppercut. "You missed." she said, taunting the digimon. That naturally upset Goblimon and he charged in.

Outside of the digital field, a couple were currently making out, not noticing the field when a voice interrupted them.

"Is that your special attack?" the voice asked. The couple stopped their make out session and turned to see Calumon.

"Who are you, little dude?" the guy asked.

"Ohhh! What a cute little toy! Did you get that for me honey?" the girl asked her boyfriend, but he shook his head.

"Hey, you know what? You're gonna have to open your mouths much wider if you want to swallow each other." he said. That freaked out the couple as they started running away in terror, thinking Calumon was an alien. That made the little guy sad, but he quickly noticed the digital field and ran towards it, thinking he could help out.

Back in the digital field, Renamon continued toying with Goblimon. However, it seemed that he wasn't loosing any strength. Renamon pointed this out to Rika. "Yeah, this is getting boring." she said as she pulled out some cards. "Now let's see, which one?" she looked through the cards and picked one. "You'll do nicely."

Digimodify: Hyper Shift Activate!

Renamon glowed, looking like she was about to digivolve, but then Goblimon stole the energy and digivolved himself, turning into a Fugamon.

"He digivolved?! But how? He shouldn't be able to!"

Back over at Takato's house, Guilmon suddenly woke up, appearing to be able to hear the battle. Takato woke up to see Guilmon growling at the window. "Hey Guilmon, what's wrong?" he asked as he went over to the window. He pulled the curtain covering it and didn't see anything but buildings. "There's nothing out there, boy." he tried to calm his digimon, but he kept growling.

Back at the digital field, Renamon kept avoiding Fugamon's attacks and appeared to still be toying with him, despite him now being a champion level Digimon.

"Renamon, I'm going to be very agitated if you lose." Rika said, but Renamon remained confident.

"Don't worry, Rika. I won't lose; just watch." she continued jumping around the field with Fugamon chasing and trying to hit her with his club, but kept missing. Renamon then started getting some shots in, which sent Fugamon down to the ground. "That all you got, big boy?" she taunted. Fugamon got up and charged her, which was exactly what Renamon wanted. "**Diamond Storm**!" she jumped into the air and diamonds came right down onto Fugamon, which destroyed him and Renamon quickly absorbed his data.

Rika had a big smirk on her face. "Not that's great work, Renamon. Now, not even champion level Digimon can stand up to us." she said, complimenting her partner while she absorbed the data. "And maybe next time, you won't need my help."

The digital field cleared and Renamon walked over to her tamer. "Are you saying that you want me to fight our next battle on my own?"

"Yes. You're certainly strong enough to do so, but if makes you feel better, I'll be by your side should need some help." she answered. "Now let's get home before mom and grandma start worrying." Rika started walking away while Renamon just disappeared, but neither of them saw the same Digimon that had watched their previous battle against Lynxmon had once again saw their battle, but in the shadows so he couldn't be seen.

"Hey Ryan, can you hear me?"

"Yes, my friend. What is it?"

"That Rika girl and her Renamon just defeated another Digimon and this one was a champion level too."

Ryan whistled when he heard that. "Impressive. Rika and Renamon have become quite a powerful little team."

"Does this mean I'll get my crack at her? I've been holding the urge to jump out and challenge her these last few battles and you know that's not something easy for me to do."

Ryan laughed briefly. "I appreciate your restraint. And don't worry, you'll get your shot at her soon enough." he said. "Now come on back home."

"Got it. On my way." The Digimon soon disappeared himself, while Ryan let sleep consume him.

Morning came quickly as Takato went downstairs and went into the bakery's kitchen to take some bread, his mother noticing he went in.

"Takato?" The boy in question currently had a roll in his mouth while stuffing as much bread into his pockets as he could. "Do you remember that time you found a cat and brought it home?"

Takato managed to swallow down the roll in his mouth before speaking. "I didn't find it mom, some old lady gave him to me."

"Well regardless, I just want to remind you we can't have any pets." Yoshie said, but she didn't hear a response from her son. She went to the kitchen and saw him about to leave. "Takato, whatever animal you have up there, you're just going to have to take him back." she said, but Takato just laughed at what she said.

"Mom, you're crazy. An animal." Takato chuckled as he left. Yoshie wasn't sure he was telling the truth, but wrote it off and went back to the register. Takato meanwhile, went to the side of the house. "Guilmon, come down here." he said. Of course Guilmon wasn't good at following instructions too much and Guilmon, once again wearing the box, landed right on Takato. "I said down here, not on me."

"Sorry."

The two went to a construction yard and into an alley where Takato, with the assistance of some other boxes that were there, had put the finishing touches on a fort for Guilmon. Takato turned towards his digimon. "OK Guilmon, since you can't stay at home, you're gonna have to stay here while I go to school."

"Go school?" Guilmon asked, tilting his head in confusion. Of course, Takato didn't realize that and kept talking.

"Yeah, I know. I wish they had a class on Digimon cause I'd have the best show and tell ever. Now when I get back from school, the two of us can play all afternoon OK? So just stay in that box." he said, then remember something as he reached for his pockets.

"Play now." Guilmon said, which made Takato chuckle

"I wish I could. Anyway, if you get hungry, eat this." he said as he dropped all the bread he'd taken earlier onto a newspaper. Guilmon sniffed it and was confused at to what it was. "Oh right, this is food; you eat it." he said as he took one of the rolls and took a bite into it.

Guilmon, seeing what Takato had done, grabbed a piece and put it into his mouth. Loving what he tasted, he took two more pieces and started eating them. Takato, seeing his job was done, decided to take off.

"Now stay here and be quiet and I'll see you soon, OK. Bye Guilmon." Takato said as he hopped the entrance of the fort he made and went to school, but before blocking the entrance so nobody could see Guilmon. A few moments after Takato left, Guilmon started feeling sad; already missing his new friend and started howling like a dog would it the same situation.

**(A/N Am I the only one who thought that scene in the animé was kinda similar to how a kid says bye to a dog they can't keep?)**

Over at the school, a certain red-haired tomboy was impatiently tapping her shoe waiting for a certain goggles wearing boy to show up. Usually, Rika would meet Takato at his bakery, the two would grab a breakfast roll and walk to school together and considering that her family just added a new member on the spot, Rika really could've used someone to talk to, but instead, she would have to wait later to talk to him. She soon saw her friend running up, waving at her.

Takato saw the pissed look in Rika's eyes and knew he was screwed. "Uh...hey Rika?"

Rika walked right up to his face. "Where did you go?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Goggle-Head. Your parents told me you left early when I got there, so where'd you go."

Takato grew nervous as it was very hard to lie to Rika, but he came up with a good one. "I went to the park to check up on my card reader. I couldn't yesterday since that storm started kicking up, so I went home."

"And you couldn't wait for me because..."

"Curiosity got the best of me." Takato said, laughing nervously, but then he looked at Rika and something felt off about her "Is something the matter Rika?"

"Yeah, there is. You see..." The school bell interrupted her, causing Rika to growl in annoyance. How is it that the universe was not allowing her to talk to the one person she could talk whenever she needed to get something off her chest today?

"Uh...Sorry, Rika. I've got gym today, but we'll talk later, OK." Takato said as he ran inside, not giving Rika a chance to answer. However, that would have to do as the only time they saw each other during school was at lunch since the two were in different classrooms.

Rika walked into the school at a casual pace as she thought about something. You see, she failed to mention that Takato's parents had told her about him trying to bring some kind of animal into the house last night. Of course, there was no sign of it now, but coupled with what happened yesterday at the park and Rika had a pretty good idea as to where Takato had really been.

_'That blue card, his card reader reacting to it, him bringing some kind of animal home...'_ she suddenly grew a smirk on her face as she came to the only conclusion anyone could with that information. _'There's a new tamer in town.' _she thought. However, she failed to see a cardboard box now standing at the gate of the school. As it walked in, the Digimon in said box didn't notice the small Digimon that normally was watching Rika see him walk in.

"Uh Ryan, are you at the school or back home?"

"Home. Rumiko is still enrolling me into that school Rika's going to. Anyway what's up?"

"You'll never guess what I just saw."

"What?"

"A walking cardboard box, entering the school."

"...Wait, what?" Ryan asked, thinking he misheard or something.

"You heard me. A walking cardboard box, entering the school." the digimon repeated.

Ryan was perplexed by what he just heard. "OK, cardboard boxes don't get up and walk on their own. There's probably someone or something inside it. Find out what it is, but make sure you're not seen." Ryan ordered his Digimon.

"Oh please. Have I ever been caught before?" the Digimon asked before leaving his hiding spot.

"Caught and being seen aren't really the same." Ryan mumbled to himself.

As the day passed, gym class was indeed hell on earth for Takato and his friends Kazu, Kenta and Jeri. Currently, they were doing the long jump and it was Takato's turn. After his jump, Jeri came out to measure.

"So how'd I do?"

After a quick measurement, Jeri spoke. "Just over 3 meters." she answered

"Alright I rule the world!" Takato celebrated.

"Easy there, chummly. I still beat you." Kazu pointed out.

"Yeah, only because you cheated." Takato said, but then he almost jumped as he could see a walking cardboard box walking in between the two school buildings. _'Please tell I'm going nuts and I didn't really just see that.' _Takato hoped.

Inside one of the buildings Guilmon, still in his box, was walking around, looking for Takato. After scaring one of the teachers, he walked by the school principal.

"Good morning cardboard box." he said as he continued walking, but quickly stopped after hearing what he just said and turned to see, to his surprise, a walking cardboard box. He could also see a red tail sticking out of the box. It freaked him out, but he quickly regained his composure as he thought it was just some student trying to play a prank. He cleared his throat. "Um student, shouldn't you be in class?"

"I in a box." the box responded.

"What's your name?"

"Guilmon, what's your name?" Guilmon said as he turned to see the principal, who flinched slightly when Guilmon turned.

"Oh, well my friends...Hey! I am the principal and that's all you need to know. Now what are you doing in the hall?"

"Playtime!" Guilmon answered, irritating the principal.

"You shouldn't be playing, it's time for class! And just what's with this cardboard box anyway?" The principal tried to take off the box, but Guilmon wouldn't let it go. "Take it off!"

"No, Takatomon said stay in box."

The principal was certain he pulled something, but kept trying to remove the box. "When you're in school, you obey the principal, so when I say take off the box, you take off the box." he said, getting red in the face. "Understand?"

Guilmon thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, OK!" he said as he took the box off, sending the principal flying. Guilmon laughed at what happened to him. "You fell down. We play now?"

The principal was shaking in fear; he was really regretting not letting the box go on it's mary-way now. So he did the only thing sensible to him, he went over to a nearby fire alarm and pushed it, sounding alarms throughout the school.

Guilmon, not sure what was going on, started smelling something. He looked out a window and sees the school kitchen. He ran to it, thinking Takato might be there.

Back outside, the students could hear the fire alarm going off.

"Looks like your socks set off the fire alarm again, Kenta." Kazu joked.

"Very funny."

"Yeah, I thought so." The teacher told the kids to stay there and she ran off to see what the problem was. All the students were calm, except Takato as he had a pretty good idea about what caused the alarm. He just hoped he was wrong. Jeri turned to see his worried face. "Hey Takato, are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I gotta go." he said as he started running off towards the alarm.

Back inside, the principal was trying to explain to the other teachers what he saw. Many of the surrounding students thought he'd gone crazy. Of course, there were a few interesting observers. One was just a regular student and another...was a white and green bunny with large ears.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Terriermon. You've got to stay hidden." the voice of the interested boy said. He grabbed one of Terriermon's ears and the bunny went back to hiding, but not without complaining.

"Aw, I never get to have any fun."

Over with Takato, he was running to see what the fuss was about and as he was running he kept hearing words like 'monsters', 'dinosaur' etc.

_'Please don't be Guilmon, Please don't be Guilmon.'_ he prayed, but his prayers would go unanswered as when he got to the scene, he saw Guilmon's box laying there. "Guilmon." he said silently as he ran off. He didn't notice that the interested boy from earlier had heard him and started running after him.

After he left, Rika showed up to see what the commotion was all about. She heard the principal describe a small red dinosaur with a red tail and a hazard symbol on it's chest. After hearing that, Rika walked away as her suspicions of Takato were just about confirmed.

Meanwhile, Ryan's spying Digimon had seen and heard everything that had transpired through the air vents above them. He escaped and went back to his hiding spot across the school.

"Ryan, you remember when I said you're not gonna be believe what I just saw?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, you're **really **not gonna believe what I just saw."

"Tell me." he said as he took a drink of water and after his Digimon explained to him what he saw, he spit it back out.

"WHAT?!"

Back outside, Takato had gone outside to look for Guilmon, but was having no luck in finding him, not matter how many time he called for him. _'What if I never see him again?' _he thought, but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Where's all the food?!" Takato ran to where the voice came from and it was from the school's kitchen as the meatloaf, spaghetti and cake had been eating.

_'It's Guilmon, all right. No one else would eat that crap.' _Takato moaned in agony. _'Why'd you have to come to school? Everyone's gonna find out about you and you'll be taken away from me, for sure.' _he thought as he started walking away from the kitchen.

"Guilmon." he said, glumly. "Why'd you have to run away?"

"Guilmon?" A voice said to him. Takato turned to his right to see a boy about his age with blue hair and grey eyes. He was wearing an orange vest, grey shirt, brown pants, white wristbands and yellow and grey shoes. "You said 'Guilmon' right? Takato wasn't sure what to make of this. "He's a Digimon, right?" The kid asked.

"How did you know that?" Takato asked back.

"Is he a Digimon tamer too?" said a voice behind the boy. It was Terriermon, much to Takato's shock.

"It's Terriermon! And he talked!" Now Takato really couldn't believe what was happening. "I..I don't believe it."

Terriermon giggled. "You must not be a very good Digimon tamer if you can't even keep track of just one Digimon." he said, which hit a nerve with Takato.

"Terriermon!" The boy said.

"What? It's not my fault if he stinks at it, right?" Terriermon said, defending what he just said.

What the Digimon said really got to Takato as he ran off crying. _'Terriermon, one of these days, I've got to remember to teach you the meaning of the word tact.' _The boy thought.

Takato kept running, trying to get rid of the tears in his eyes. _'Terriermon's right. I can't even keep Guilmon out of trouble...and now he's gone. I'll never have a friendship like Terriermon and his tamer. I don't even have a Digimon anymore. Maybe I wasn't the kid who was supposed to find Guilmon at all.' _He thought, but soon he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

"Wait, I bet I know where he is." Takato ran up to the school roof and almost right away, he found Guilmon, who was just looking up at the sky. Takato was overcome with relief as those tears came back. "Guilmon?" he said, who turned to see his tamer. Guilmon rushed towards him and jumps on him, but was soon able to sit up. "Guilmon..." he said, but after a few seconds of looking at him and realizing that he could've potentially lost him, he hugged the digimon.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He tilted Takato's head up and saw him crying. "You're eyes are leaking Takatomon. Why?"

"Just listen...If we're gonna be Digimon and his tamer, then you've got to listen to me more. You've got to try harder to stay out of trouble." he said.

"Then...you play with me?"

"Yeah."

"Takatomon, I need a new box." Takato laughed at that.

The next day, the two were at the park with Takato trying to find a place for Guilmon to hide, but said Digimon had another agenda.

"Guilmon, stop that." he said as the two were climbing a set of stairs.

"But if we're not here to chase squirrels, why are we here?"

"We need to find a place for you to hideout while I'm at school and stuff. Think of it as finding a replacement for your box. Now this seems like a good choice since not a lot of people come here." he said. They soon walked into a field, which Takato dismissed since it was too out in the open. What he didn't know was that someone was watching him.

"Just like I thought." Rika said, then she decided to have a little fun. She turned to her partner. "Renamon, go and scare him." she nodded and disappeared.

"Hm. Where can we hide you?" Takato asked himself. He then heard Guilmon growl. "What's up boy?"

"I smell Digimon." he said. Takato looked as to where the Digimon was, but he couldn't see any, minus Guilmon of course. Then, one just appeared right behind him.

"Well, he makes for a good Digimon detector, I'll give him that." Takato jumped out of his underwear it seemed when he heard that voice. He turned to see the first real Digimon that he ever saw.

"A Renamon?...Wait, could that mean.."

"Well, it seems that I've been found out..." a voice said behind him, he turned to see, to his shock and surprise, Rika.

"Rika?!"

"Though how you found out about my secret makes me more than a little curious." she finished as Renamon walked besides her.

Takato was just stunned. Sure, he had his suspicions, but nothing solid to prove Rika was tamer and yet, here she was, standing next to a Renamon. "Yo..You mean you're a.."

"How dense can you be, Google-Head?" Rika said, then she pulled out a digivice. "But yes, I'm a Digimon Tamer and I'm sure even you can guess who my partner is." she said. Takato noticed Rika's digivice was exactly like his, except the central color of it was blue, instead of red like his was. "Now are you going to tell me how you found out my secret?"

Takato really didn't want to tell since it was A) embarrassing and B) she would surely try to kill him, so he tried to change the subject, but made it look like he wasn't trying to. "Well...I..I uh... Hey wait, how did you find out about me?" he asked.

"Easy, I used common sense." he raised an eyebrow at that. Rika sighed. "The blue card and your card reader going haywire a few days ago. Your parents saying you brought an animal home and hid it in a cardboard box the other night and the principal saying he got attacked by a red dinosaur yesterday. Put all the pieces together and the answer is simple." she explained. Takato was impressed, though he clearly wasn't doing a good job as a tamer if he was found out by someone only a couple of days after he got Guilmon. Takato was just lucky it was Rika who figured it out. "Now that I answered your question, answer mine." she said in a threatening tone.

Takato took a deep breath and prepared himself. Regardless of what Rika might do to him, he had to tell her. Plus it wasn't like this was his parents or one of his teachers; this was Rika, someone that Takato could trust with this. "OK, well the night that I got my digivice, I had this dream...and well...you were in it." Rika began to blush at that, with Takato not far behind. Takato soon realized what he said could be giving Rika the wrong impression. "N-Not anything like what you're thinking. I ust meant it was just you battling a digimon!"

"O-Oh right..." An awkward silence occurred as the two's blushes left their faces. "So...what was the Digimon?"

"A Lynxmon." he answered, getting a surprised reaction from Rika and a curious look from Renamon. "What?"

"When did you have this dream again?" she asked.

"About three nights ago, why?"

"Because Renamon and I battled a Lynxmon three nights ago." Rika revealed, getting a surprised reaction from Takato. Renamon walked up to him.

"So you were that presence I felt?"

"Huh?" Takato said.

"What are you talking about, Renamon?" Rika asked.

"Right before I finished off Lynxmon, I felt a strange presence to my left. I couldn't see anything, but I sure felt it. When the battle was finished, I looked up at the same spot and the presence was gone." Renamon explained.

"Well anyway, let's see what data we have on your Digimon." Rika said as she pulled out her digivice, but when she scanned Guilmon, there was no data. "Huh? No data?"

"Uh...Rika." Takato said as he held out the doodle from a few days ago. Rika looked at it and Guilmon and her jaw dropped. It was soon replaced with an expression that said _'Explain Now!' _"I created Guilmon." he said.

"How in the hell can you just create a Digimon and have it appear to you the very next day?" she asked. Takato explained to her about how he tried to slide his doodle of Guilmon into his digivice's card reader, it got stuck, then when he went to leave the room, it started scanning the doodle and the stat sheets that he created for Guilmon and after it was done, he had a digiegg.

"So in other words, he's an infant?" Rika asked.

"Yeah, basically." Takato responded.

"And he has no battling experience?" Takato nodded. "In that case, would you mind if Renamon and I helped him out in that area?"

"You mean train him?" she nodded. "Why?"

"Because you and I are now a team and the day may come when Renamon and I have to face Ultimate and Mega level Digimon. Having someone else who has our backs with help us out greatly."

"Even though we're powerful on our own." Renamon commented.

Rika rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant." she said to her digimon, then turned back to Takato. "So?"

"I suppose that's fine. Just go easy one him to start, OK." Rika nodded. "Now I say we find some place to train that isn't too open like here."

"He's right. This field is too open. We're lucky no one has seen us yet." Renamon pointed out.

"OK, let's go." she said, but soon Guilmon started sniffing again and growled.

"I smell another Digimon." he said.

"V-Headbutt!" A voice said and soon, a blue blur hit Guilmon and send him crashing into the fence behind the group.

"Hey! Who did that?" Takato asked.

"I think that'll answer your question" Rika said, pointing to the digimon in front of her. Rika scanned it with her digivice, or D-Power as she liked to call it. "Veemon, Rookie level, his V-Headbutt attack packs a nasty punch." she said.

"But where did he come from?" Takato asked.

"He's mine..." a voice said. A boy then walked from behind a nearby tree, someone that Rika knew.

"Ryan?!"

End of Chapter 3

**Cliffhanger? Don't you just hate that? **

**Now let's get to the announcement. It's nothing that I don't think is that big, but something I still need to bring up. I have decided that Ryo will NOT be in this story. There's a few reasons for this. 1) Rika's affections in the animé seemed like they would eventually go to him and I obviously can't do that here. 2) To me, Ryo and Rika could, at certain points, be seen as brother/sister, and since we have Ryan, we don't need Ryo for that. 3) I don't like having a character from the Adventure Universe in the Tamers Universe(even though there is a explanation, though a disorienting one, given on how he's there.) I'm sure there's people will hate me for leaving Ryo out, but I couldn't care less. **

**Now let's move to the Question of the Week and let's answer the question that's on your minds after reading that ending.**

**Q: Why did you choose Veemon as Ryan's Digimon?**

**A: Very simple; I love Veemon. If Digimon were real and I got to choose my own, I would choose him. However, he's going to be different that the Veemon from 02. He'll still be a fun-loving Digimon, but he'll also sort of have this chip on his shoulder type mentality that will make him to battle any Digimon he sees. Also, to those thinking that Veemon won't be much help in the battles with the Devas or the D-Reaper since he can't digivolve to ultimate or mega without the help of Stingmon, I have one thing to say: That's not Veemon's only Digivolution line. ExVeemon will not be his champion form here, so what will it be? Go see for yourself.**

**So fav, follow and leave reviews, constructive criticism is welcomed and if you want to ask a question of QOTW, leave it in either a review or PM me. So until next time, this is nWore signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**Hey guys, time for a new chapter again. Before we get started, there's something I want to say. Earlier this week, someone told me that there was a new Yu-Gi-Oh series coming to the states soon called Arc-V in Japan and said that maybe I should consider giving Yu-Gi-Oh another chance. **

**If I didn't make this clear in Chapter 2, let me do so here: Yu-Gi-Oh is dead to me. I don't care about any new series coming and I WILL NOT watch it. Even if I did decide to give the series another chance after the dropped ball on the Jaden/Alexis paring, from what I've heard, something similar happened on 5Ds too. That's three strikes as far as I'm concerned. Joey/Mai, Jaden/Alexis and Yusei/Akiza. Please don't recommend I watch any other Yu-Gi-Oh series now, will ya guys? Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

**I don't own Digimon or it's characters other than my own.**

Chapter 4: To Fight or Not to Fight

Takato was currently feeling a differentiation of emotions. First, worry since Guilmon was still knocked hot thanks to Veemon's V-Headbutt attack. The second was confusion as to how Rika knew this guy, so he asked.

"Rika, you know this guy?"

"Yeah. Takato, meet Ryan...my adopted brother." To say Takato was shocked at that news would be an understatement, but then he remembered that Rika wanted to talk to him yesterday. He couldn't because of all the stuff with Guilmon, but now he understood what that off feeling about her was yesterday.

"Wait, was he the reason you wanted to talk yesterday?" Rika nodded. He turned his attention back to Ryan and Veemon, who just jumped down from the branch he was on. "Why did you attack Guilmon?" Takato asked.

"Because he was in the way of what Veemon wants to do." Ryan said.

"And what's that?" Takato asked again. Ryan didn't say anything. He just looked down at Veemon and nodded his head. Veemon walked over to Rika and Renamon.

"I challenge you to a battle!" he said, surprising the two. Rika turned to Ryan, who had a very slight smirk on his face.

"Are you two out of your minds? Do you honestly think you can beat Renamon..." she began to ask, but then realized something. "How did you even know I had a digimon?" she asked, but was surprised when Veemon answered.

"I got a glimpse of you two in a battle a few months ago and I've been keeping an eye out on you and the fox since then. Of course you could imagine my surprise when I saw you two at the house Ryan lives now." he explained. "And just so ya know, I ain't out of my mind. I want to fight ya, so are you gonna accept my challenge or what?" he asked.

Rika and Renamon looked at each other before answering. "Fine, but when Renamon walks all over him, don't come crying to us."

During the conversation, Takato checked on Guilmon. He was knocked out, but was otherwise just fine. While he was doing that, he overheard what Veemon had said. It didn't seem anything like the Veemon on the TV show, who was a fun-loving prankster. This Veemon seemed only interested in fighting. As he and Renamon took positions, ready to fight, Takato stepped in. "Hey, wait a minute. We're all Tamers here; why do we need to fight?"

Rika turned towards her friend and was more than a little angry at his words. "Takato, stop being such a coward and a little boy with his pet Digimon. I mean, what do you think Digimon were made for, you freaking Google-Head!"

"That's like asking what the meaning of life is?"

Renamon, being impatient, took a step forward. "For god's sake, can we just get this over with." Renamon jumped in the air.

Ryan looked towards his Digimon. "Veemon, I hope you're ready." Veemon nodded in response.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Her attack rained down on Veemon, resulting in many mini-explosions; so much so that he couldn't be seen. Renamon was smug, thinking she'd already beaten the guy. However, when the smoke cleared, Veemon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Renamon asked.

"Over here, Foxy." Renamon turned to see Veemon running towards her.

"**V-Punch**!" he swung his right arm in circles as he ran to Renamon, hitting her in her chest. That staggered Renamon, but she had no time to recover, as Veemon ran at her again. "**V-Kick**!" He put one of his feet on her chest and the other behind her head and he hit her with the leg behind her head as she stumbled after that.**(A/N Think of the V-Kick as a Enzuigiri. If you don't know what that is, look it up on YouTube.)** Seeing Renamon dazed, Veemon smirked. "Now to wind things up, **V-Headbutt**!" He launched himself at Renamon, connecting with her chest and sending her crashing into a tree.

"Come on Renamon! Don't tell me you're gonna let some runt like that beat you?" Rika yelled.

"Never." Renamon got up to her feet and got back into a battle stance.

"Why don't you quit while you're still able to stand, Foxy? I mean, you didn't even land a single hit on me last round; what makes you think the next round will be different?" Veemon taunted. Renamon remained silent, which made Veemon chuckle. "Giving me the silent treatment? Fine, I'll tell you what. I'll let you have the first shot again." Veemon widen his arms and lowered his head, no longer looking at Renamon. "Come on, Foxy. Hit me with your best shot." Renamon was about to strike when...

"**Pyro Sphere**!" Before Veemon could look up, he was hit by a red blast of fire, sending the Digimon into a tree.

"Guilmon, what are you doing?!" Takato screamed, but when he looked into Guilmon's eyes, what he saw could be described as fierce and intense. Guilmon started firing Pyro Spheres at Renamon who was able to dodge them, albeit under some close calls as one of the attacks destroyed a branch.

"Takato! Do something to control him!" Rika exclaimed.

"And just what do you want me to do? He hasn't done a thing I've said since I got him." Takato responded. Rika turned to see Renamon and Guilmon rolling around in the dirt with Guilmon biting her arm and Renamon trying to get him to stop.

Rika reached for her cards and pulled one out. "Well, if you don't have any bright ideas, I know how to knock some sense into him."

Takato saw her reaching for her Digimon cards she always kept on her. "Rika, what are you doing?"

"Just watch and learn, Google-Head."

DigiModify: Armor Activate

"What?!" Takato said, confused. To his surprise, he saw Renamon put her free arm up as data gathered around it, forming a gun-type weapon. "Rika, you can't be serious by using that; you might hurt Guilmon!" Takato said while grabbing her arm.

Rika slightly pushed Takato away. "Unless you have a better plan Takato, I don't know anything else we can do. I won't let your petmon destroy Renamon." she said. Renamon pointed the gun right at Guilmon's head, who didn't even notice as he continued biting her.

"Come on boy, get outta there, now would be a really good time for you to start listening to me." Takato begged. And just like that, Guilmon's eyes went from intense rage to his normal calm and playful eyes.

"Takatomon?" he said, realizing what his tamer had said. He let go of Renamon, just as she shot the gun, barely missing him and sending her flying while Guilmon ran towards Takato. "I wasn't listening?"

Neither Takato, Rika or Ryan could make out what they just saw. Guilmon went from anger to gentle in a split second. "Uh...No you weren't, but you are now." Takato said.

"I'm sorry. Can we play now?" Guilmon asked.

"OK, does your Digimon suffer from multiple personality disorder or something?" Ryan asked. Takato remained silent as he was thinking the same thing. Rika meanwhile, walked over to Renamon had landed, which thankfully was in the middle of the field and not laid out against another tree.

"You alright, Renamon?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Now where's that big mouth?" Renamon asked, referring to Veemon.

"Up here, Foxy!" Rika and Renamon, the latter getting annoyed having been called that name again, looked up to see Veemon sitting down a one of the tree's larger branches with a disappointed look on his face. "And I gotta ask, why'd you end the fight so soon? It was just getting good. Heck, all that was missing was a a bag of popcorn and a soda and I would've be set."

"Get down here so we can finish our fight!" Renamon yelled.

"Love to, Foxy. Just one problem." Veemon pointed towards the armor on her arm. "That little bad boy gives you an unfair advantage." Veemon turned his attention to Ryan. "Hey Ry, mind helping me even the odds?"

"Not a problem, buddy." Ryan said, pulling out a card.

DigiModify: Flame Armor Activate!

Suddenly, Veemon was surrounded by flames and a moment later, the flames died to reveal said Digimon in armor that covered his feet, knees, hands, upper chest and to top it off, a helmet.

(**A/N Two things here. 1: Yes, I'm giving Ryan his own original cards to use. Might give some originals to the other 3, but haven't decided yet. 2: To be clear, Veemon has not become Flamedramon, he's just wearing his armor.)**

"How do you like it, Foxy?" Veemon asked, posing.

"Excessive." Veemon glared at her. "You need all that to defeat me; all I need is this." she said, holding up her armor.

"We'll see about that." Veemon jumped into the air. **"Fire Rocket!" **Veemon was surrounded by an aura of fire and shot himself and Renamon, whom launched herself at Veemon, with her armor out in front of her.

"Stop!" A voice called out. The two Digimon were just able to avoid each other and they, Rika, Ryan and Takato turned to see where the voice came from. The voice came from a boy about their age and standing next to him was a Terriermon.

"It's you." Takato said, recognizing him from yesterday.

"It's me! It's him! And aren't you happy to see us?" Terriermon said as he ran up to Veemon and Renamon.

Both Rika and Ryan were in a state of shock of seeing Terriermon. "OK, this is starting to get out of hand. I swear, these Digimon are starting to pop up everywhere." Ryan commented.

"You just took the words right out of my mouth." Rika said, speaking the truth.

"You know, you looked pretty good there, but didn't you feel a bit silly when you were rolling around in the dirt earlier?" Terriermon asked Renamon.

"Huh?!" Renamon said, shocked at his question.

"It's not smart to mouth off to someone bigger than you." The boy said to his Digimon.

"Henry, Moumentai!" Terriermon said.

"You take it easy." Henry said. He turned towards Rika and Ryan. "Now why were your Digimon fighting?" he asked.

"That's a dumb question. What else are Digimon supposed to do?" Rika asked.

"Anything they want to do." Henry responded. "They're not fighting machines and they're not our slaves or pets either, they're our friends you know? They just want to do the same sort of things we do." While he was talking, Terriermon climbed onto his shoulder.

"Well, Renamon wants to fight." Rika said.

"Yeah and so does Veemon." Ryan said. The two were about to walk away with their respective Digimon, but Takato stopped them.

"Come on, guys. We're all tamers here. Can't we all just work together?"

"I don't want to work with someone I don't know anything about..." Rika said, looking towards Henry. "...or someone I'm not sure I can trust." she looked towards Ryan while saying that.

"Rika please, give em a chance." Takato pleaded. Rika sighed. Anytime Takato had begged her for help or something, she always felt the need to assist. Granted, she never understood why she did, but she figured that she figure out why some day. Reluctantly, Rika nodded her head as the four and their Digimon left the area.

The group quickly found a stone shed, which they made their way to since Takato figured it would be a good place to hide Guilmon. Introductions were made by the four and after that, Takato and Henry spent most of the time talking inside the shed. Ryan was silent, not saying much outside of a snide comment. Rika was outside for the entire time with Renamon as they began their training of Guilmon. Like they promised Takato, they were easy of him; Rika just wanted to get a feel on how strong Guilmon really was. She made mental notes of everything that happened, that way Guilmon could control his power since shse figured that the battle he had with Renamon was a case where he couldn't control it.

Sunset arrived soon as Rika and Ryan left and as soon as those two were out of earshot, Henry spoke.

"How can those two think that they're only here to fight? I mean look at them." He pointed towards Guilmon and Terriermon, whom were playing as Terriermon was bouncing on Guilmon's tail.

"Yeah. Everyone knows what Digimon want to do is eat. When he raided the cafeteria yesterday, I knew it was time to find a place with a lock." Takato said.

"Hey, he just might've saved our lives. I'm certain they're bound to poison one of us with that crap they serve us." Henry responded.

"Hey, there's an idea. We can make Guilmon our official taster." Takato suggested.

"Only problem is that we'd starve."

"Hey, I'm hungry." Terriermon suddenly said.

"But you just ate." Henry pointed out.

"So! What's your point?" Henry sighed as Takato got a laugh at his new friend's expense.

Eventually, the two said there goodbyes and headed to their homes. When Takato got to his families bakery, he saw Jeri at the counter.

"Say hi to your mom for me." Takato's mom said as she gave Jeri her bread.

"I will, Mrs. Matsuki. It smells wonderful in here, I wish I lived over a bakery."

"You get used to it." Jeri walked towards Takato.

"You owe me on Takato. I didn't tell your Mom that you ditched school." she whispered in Takato's ear.

"Uh...yeah. Thanks Jeri." he said as she left and he went upstairs to his room

Over at Rika and Ryan house, Rika was currently in her room, working on combo moves for Renamon when she heard someone knock on her door. She opened it and saw Ryan.

"What do you want?"

"To talk." Rika looked at him for a moment before signalling him to enter. Before he did, he checked the halls and when he saw they were clear, he motioned for Veemon to enter the room as well. As soon as Ryan closed the door, Renamon appeared in the room.

"Don't tell me we're going to fight in here?" she asked.

"No, my tamer just want to talk with yours." Veemon responded with Renamon nodding her head in understanding. The two turned to look at their tamers.

"So? What did you want to talk about?" Rika asked.

"You said you didn't trust me. I want to change that." He sat down at the small table in Rika's room and motioned her to do the same. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

Over at Henry's house, he was currently in his room on his computer looking something up when someone knocked on his door.

"Henree, Mom says come for dinner. Terriermon! Let's play." Suzie ran up to Terriermon, who was sitting on Henry's bed as she started rubbing his head.

"Careful, Suzie. You'll rub all his fur off." Henry sort of jokingly said. Quickly there after, she left the room.

"Okay, she's gone." he said to Terriermon, who collapsed on the bed

"Not soon enough." he said. Henry was just about to leave when he turned towards his Digimon

"Hey, Terriermon"

"I know, that wasn't very nice."

"No it wasn't., but that's not it. If you digivolved to your champion form, not even Suzie would believe you're a stuffed animal. You wouldn't be able to stay here anymore." he pointed out.

"Henry! How many more times do I have to tell you: I won't digivolve!" Terriermon said as he stuck his ears way up

"Just one." Henry said as he started to leave. "By the way, that qualified as rude.

"Oh!" He sticks his ears up again laughing.

Over at the hideout, Takato was walking up the stairs, bringing Guilmon some of the leftover bread that hadn't been used at the bakery. "Hey Guilmon, chow time. I even brought peanut bu..!" he stops in mid-sentence having seen a giant hole in the middle of the room. "What did you do to this place?"

"Made it bigger, now I really small." Guilmon answered.

"I think you mean sleepy?" Takato said.

"Sleepy-bye nappy-time Takatomon." Guilmon gets up and started walking, but fell onto Takato.

"No more peanut butter for you!" Takato said. As he tried to get out, he could hear Guilmon snoring. "I hope he doesn't sleep as much as he eats. Ooh, I wonder if Digimon have dreams. If they do they're probably about food." he said as me managed to free himself and leave.

"And that's my story." Ryan had just finished telling his backstory; how his Dad knew Rika's Mom, how his parents died, the day he was placed in the orphanage and the number of families that would adopt him only for him to come back to said orphanage. Rika had listen to the story in shock.

"Wow. When my Mom said you were her best friend's son, I would've never guessed that the friend she was referring to a famed scientist."

"Well, haven't you heard the saying 'Never judge a book by it's cover'?" he asked, earning him a smirk from Rika. "Look, I know that what's happened the last few days has been a lot to take in, what with me being your new brother and what not, but believe me when I say that you can trust me, Rika."

Rika was silent for a minute before speaking.

"Well, I might have been unfair to you by not even getting to know anything about you and after seeing your Digimon battle, he's defiantly a good fighter. So, I guess we can make this work." she said.

Ryan stuck out his hand. "Partners?" Rika took the hand as the two shook hands. They turned to see their own Digimon shaking hands as well. After that, Ryan and Veemon left.

"So in one day, we find ourselves now working with two tamers. Are you opening yourself up, Rika?" Renamon asked.

"Only to people I can trust. Now let's get back to what we were doing before he came in: making you digivolve."

The next day at the playground, Takato could see from a distance that Kazu and Kenta were playing the card game and, as usual, Kazu was beating Kenta. Takato could hear Kenta call Kazu a lousy winner, which indeed he was.

"Surprised you're not over there, Google-Head." Takato turned to see Rika and Ryan walking towards him.

"Hey Rika. I just didn't feel like putting up with them today." Takato said.

"Anyway, I want you two to have a proper interduction. Ryan, this is Takato, my best friend. Takato, this is Ryan, my new brother. Now shake hands!"she barked as the two quickly complied in fear of what Rika might do if they didn't.

"Pleasure." Ryan said.

"Likewise." Takato said as they let go of their hands. "So I take it we're a team now? He asked Rika.

"Yep. Now let's get to school before we're late." she said as the three left the playground.

A little later in the day, Hypnos was searching the area of the fight that Renamon and Veemon had yesterday. Many of the people there thought it was a waste of time, but as soon as they saw Yamaki walk up to them, they kept their mouths shut. Yamaki kept opening and shutting his lighter, but he stopped as he noticed a card on the ground. It was the armor card that Rika had used, of course Yamaki didn't know that, but he was all the more curious about what a card was doing in middle of a field like this.

The rest of the school day was uneventful, outside of two things. Ryan was placed in Rika's class and Rika scared Kazu shitless after he bragged that he would win the city tournament this year. Takato decided to head to the park to check on Guilmon while Rika and Ryan decided to just hang around the city and try to bond. As Takato was nearing the park, he saw a bunch of black vans leaving.

"That's weird, I wonder if it's some kind secret government operation tracking down criminals or aliens...or Guilmon!" In a state on panic, he ran to the hideout, only to find that Guilmon wasn't there. Takato ran around the park looking for him, all the while thinking that those black vans found him and they're running tests on him. After running for 5 minutes, Takato stopped to catch his breath when he heard his D-Power go off. He started pointing it in random directions before it locked on to Guilmon's signal, which was in some bushes.

"Guilmon, are you in there?"

Guilmon popped out of the bushes. "You win! Let's play again!"

Takato was relieved to see his Digimon was OK. "You scared me. Guilmon, I thought I'd find you floating in a vat, like on TV. " he said as he ran to hug him.

"That sounds like fun. Can we do that next?" Guilmon asked.

"You're crazy, boy." Takato seperated from Guilmon. "Look, you can't just go wandering around on your own like this. There's no telling what might happen to you out here."

"Nothing bad can happend if you're right there with me." Guilmon responded.

"I don't know, boy. You'd attracted a lot of attention." Then a lightbulb went of in his head. "Wait, I have an idea."

The two made their way into the city and started walking around like there wasn't any problems. Nobody was really paying attention to the two as they were all talking with someone, that is until a kid confronted them.

"Hey, it's a Digimon!" the kid said as he and his mom got close to the two.

"Uh, it's a costume, you know for like Halloween." Takato said.

"But I've never seen that one before." The kid argued.

"That's because I made him up myself, his name is Guilmon."

"Mom! Look it! What a great costume!"

"You're going as a scarecrow and you're going to like it." the mother said as she and her son started walking away.

"Guilmon! Bye, bye!" the kid yelled.

"Bye, bye!" Guilmon waved back with Takato waving his hand bye as well.

"I can't believe that actually worked. Oh, I wish Rika was here; I would've loved to seen her reaction to that." Suddenly, his D-Power started going off again, this time however, the screen was glowing red.

"This is odd. I wonder what it means." Takato said to himself. Guilmon was paying attention as he could smell another Digimon and ran off to find it with Takato not far behind him.

They ran to a underground parking garage with Takato barely able to keep up. _ 'I gotta stop cutting gym class.'_ he thought. When he arrived, he saw Rika and Ryan standing up against a couple of pillars.

"It's about time you got here, Google-Head." Rika said.

"What's going on here?" Takato asked.

"Training. You said you were cool in I training Guilmon, weren't you?"

"Well yeah, but why here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryan asked. "The park was too open. At least here, no one will know what we're doing."

"Yeah...and what about the cars? They have to belong to someone, so what if that someone comes down here and see us?" Takato screamed.

"Relax. All these cars are either abandoned or belong to people who work in a building across the street. I did my homework." Ryan said.

"If you two are done, I'd like to get this training underway." Rika said.

"Hold on." Rika turned towards Takato. "Yesterday, you said that Renamon wants to fight and you allow her to. Why?" he asked.

"Duh. That's what Digimon do, they fight. And when they win they get stronger and when they get stronger they digivolve. You need to learn to accept that." Rika said, rather coldly. "Besides, Renamon will only be fighting at half strength, if that makes you feel better."

"Even at half strength, she'd cream him in a minute. And I don't think Guilmon's ready for a battle yet. You can't have her attack!"

"Attack!" Guilmon charged at Renamon while she jumped back onto a car.

"Guilmon, I didn't mean you!" he screamed, but it was no use.

"Bring it on, big boy." Renamon taunted.

"**Pyro Sphere!**" Renamon avoided the attack and it was good thing she did as it destroyed almost half the car she was standing on.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Renamon called her attack and to her surprise as well as Takato's, Rika's, Ryan's and Veemon's, all the Diamonds just bounced right off Guilmon.

"What the hell?" Ryan asked.

"This makes what I did yesterday seem like nothing." Veemon commented.

"Guilmon's defenses are much stronger than I thought." Rika thought aloud. "You certainly know how to create them, Takato." she said to him.

Meanwhile, Renamon jumped to the other side and Guilmon turned around and made a funny growl.

"Ooh! Was that supposed to scare me?" she taunted.

"Guilmon! Uh...Down, boy." Takato tried to calm his Digimon, much to Rika's irritation.

"Have you forgotten that this is training, Google-Head? Do you honestly think I don't know what I'm doing?" she asked, but he didn't answer.

"You must have a lovely singing voice." Renamon continued to taunt Guilmon as he walked towards her and she kept moving back.

"What's going on in here?" Takato, Rika and Ryan turned to an entrance door of the garage to see Henry and Terriermon.

"Oh, thank god." Takato whispered to himself, as he was thankful it wasn't some adult.

"Excuse me, but this is a private training session, so unless you think that weeny can stand up to Renamon, I'd suggest you leave." Rika said to Henry.

"Who you calling a weeny? Henry, I think that qualifies as rude." Terriermon said as Rika glared at the bunny.

"Yeah, that seems to be going around right now, Terriermon. There's a lot about this I don't understand. I mean, yeah it's true on the net that Digimon are born to fight, but that doesn't mean they should fight here. Don't you get it? They came here to get something they can't get on the net. The question is what is it?" he said. Both Takato and Ryan thought Henry made a good point, but Rika didn't care less.

"Well when you figure it out, Socrates let me know. Until then, Renamon you know what I expect." Rika told her Digimon.

"As you wish." she said as she got into a battle stance. Guilmon charged at her while Terriermon watches himself in the reflection on a door and he soon runs away from it.

"**Diamond Storm!**" Renamon was about to launch the attack, but Terriermon got right in front of Guilmon and the blast before it happens.

"Terriermon!" Henry screamed.

"Get back!" Renamon yelled, but she couldn't stop the attack. She was however able to redirect it to hit a car close to where he was. The car was covered in diamonds and quickly exploded. Takato and Ryan instantly became worried about the Digimon.

"No!" he ran to the site of the attack when his D-Power started glowing and soon...

**DIGIVOLUTION!**

_**Terriermon Digivolves to...**_

_**GARGOMON!**_

As the smoke cleared, Henry could see that Terriermon had indeed Digivolved to his champion form, Gargomon. The only major differences between the two digivolutions, outside of height, was that Gargomon was that he had guns for hands and was now wearing pants.

"He promised me he wouldn't do it." Henry said.

Takato was in shock. "That's Terriermon? No way."

Gargomon shoots lasers at the cars uncontrollably. Since he couldn't control his powers, he blew up a car.

"This is what I was afraid of. He's just not ready for that kind of firepower yet." Henry said as he and Takato took cover behind a car.

"He's out of control." Renamon thought to herself as Ryan and Veemon ran up to her.

"Hey, where's Rika?" Ryan asked.

"Ry, I see her." Veemon pointed to where she was.

Rika scanned Gargomon with her D-Power and was impressed to say the least. That Never judge a book by it cover saying that Ryan mentioned last night was what Rika was thinking right now. Rika turned to see Gargomon not far away from her laughing.

"We have to stop him before he hurts Rika!" Ryan said. Renamon instantly started jumping off walls to tackle him.

"Way to go Renamon, now's your chance." Rika yelled.

_'She doesn't realize what's going on.' _Renamon thought as she struggled to hang on.

"Turn him around, Foxy!" Veemon yelled out and when he saw a clear shot, he took it. "**V-Headbutt!**" he launched himself, but Gargomon managed to see him and hit him with one of his gun hands, sending him flying and crashing towards a wall. Ryan ran to check on his fallen friend.

"This is just so wrong." Henry said. Then Takato asked a question that was on everyone's minds.

"How did he manage to digivolve anyway?"

Renamon jumped off his back and onto some long wires on the roof while he blasted a part of the roof. Not too far away from the battle zone was Calumon, who was on a car, looking upset.

"Doesn't he know he doesn't have to act that this?"

Gargomon continued to destroy everything in sight. "It's like he was never Terriermon at all." Henry said to himself.

Takato wasn't really paying attention to that as what he saw scared him. Gargomon had trapped Rika against a wall and was slowly moving in and Takato could tell that she was beyond scared.

"Rika! No!" Renamon rushed towards her tamer to her to protect her.

"Guilmon, stop Gargomon!" he ordered his Digimon, who came running and headbutted Gargomon away from Rika, sending him right through a wall.

"Wow! That's a hard head." Henry said as Ryan walked up to the two, carrying Veemon. Takato laughs in joy as he could see Gargomon clearly KO'ed from the tackle.

"Did I do okay?" Guilmon asked. Takato nodded his head, saying that he had. Then Takato went over to Rika to make sure she was OK. Renamon disappeared, deciding to give her tamer some space and Rika had her hand over her chest to try and cover her heavy breathing.

"Rika, are you alright?" Takato asked, but he didn't get an answer. Instead, Rika looked at him with the same eyes of fear that he had seen on her earlier and she asked him something.

"Takato...Do you think they're always like that when they digivolve?"

End of Chapter 4

**As usual, tell me how it was in the reviews. Favorite and Follow if you haven't already. **

**Now to the Question of the Week.**

**Q: What did you think of Runaway Locomon?**

**A: I have a few problems with it. 1: They didn't bring Konaka back for this, even as a consultant and since he was head writer for Tamers, I feel like this isn't really a proper epilogue to Tamers. 2: There were a bunch of **  
><strong>continuity errors in the film, which would be understandable if this was a team that only had a brief overview of the Tamers universe...except the director was an assistant on the show and the writer of this was also a regular writer on the show. NO EXCUSES! Really, the best thing about the movie was the bold illustration of Rika's family life, which was something never addressed in the animé. It's things like that make Runaway Locomon worth while. It may not answer every question you might've had after Tamers ended, but hey, I think it's still better than the Adventure epilogue.<strong>

**If you want to ask me a question that may get answered on QOTW, leave it either in a review or PM me that question. So, until next time, this is nWore signing out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**Hey everyone, it's time for a new chapter. But before we get started(in the words of Wade Barrett), I'm afraid I've got some bad news:**

**I haven't had a lot of time to write this week, so I have no choice but to split this episode into two parts. This first part is probably going to be relatively short since I'm going to save the action for part 2. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you with this news, but I can't control all the crap that happens in my personal life. Now then, let's get into it.**

I don't own Digimon or it characters, besides my own.

Chapter 5: It Came From the Other Side Part 1

One question.

Ever since he was asked that question earlier in the day, it was all that was on his mind. Are Digimon like what Gargomon was when they digivolve? Would something like that happen again if Terriermon, or for that matter, Guilmon digivolved? Those were the thoughts racing through Takato's thoughts as he was leaned back against a tree in the park near Guilmon's hideout.

_'Actually now that I think about it, Guilmon doesn't have a champion stage...I think. I guess I'm supposed to create him one...but what if...'_

"Takato?" A voice broke him out of his thoughts. He looked to see Henry looking at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just thinking about something." he answered. "Has Gargomon de-digivolved?" Henry pointed to Gargomon, who was standing upside down against a tree. "Oh I see. But still, who would've guessed Terriermon had it in him, huh?" Henry was silent. "Oh, sorry Henry." he apologized, though Henry remained quiet. "Hey relax. It's not like Gargomon actually hurt anyone."

"What about your friend?" Henry asked.

"Rika? She'll be fine; trust me, she's been through worse than that." he answered, but Henry and even Takato weren't buying what he said. No one can be fine after having guns pointed at them. If Guilmon was a second too late, Rika would've been killed. Before Henry could press on, Guilmon came up to the two.

"Takatomon look, I can walk on my hands." He quickly fell down and Gargomon laughed at him.

"It's easier when you cheat." After a few seconds, he spoke again. "Can I stop now? This is a real pain in he neck."

"Not yet." Henry said sternly. Takato walked over to Gargomon and knelt down beside him.

"Are you sure this is gonna change him back to Terriermon?" he asked.

"It has to." Henry answered. "I certainly can't take him home as Gargomon, now can I?

"Got a point there." Takato agreed, as they both knew Gargomon was too big to take back to Henry's home.

"I mean, can you imagine what my parents would say? They'd freak!"

"I know how you feel." Takato then had an idea. " Hey, maybe since he digivolved on his own, maybe he can figure out a way to de-digivolve. I mean this must happen to Digimon all the time, especially the rookies. Of course, we could always go ask Rika since she's the most experienced."

"I'm not gonna ask her, you can ask her." Henry said, in fear since he didn't want to get within arms reach of her since he wasn't sure what she do to him if she did get within arms reach of him. While they were talking, Guilmon kept trying to walk on his hands and once again, fell flat on his face again. Like before, Gargomon laughed at him.

"Guilmon fall down, go boom." Gargomon said while still laughing.

"Maybe if your lucky, his mouth will de-digivolve first." Takato optimistically said.

"I doubt it." Henry replied.

Guilmon tried walking on his hands again. "Now I got it." He only had it for a few moments as he fell down again.

"Nice try, come on it's time to go home." Takato bid farewell to Henry and Gargomon as he and Guilmon made their way to the stone shed. After dropping Guilmon off and locking the shed, he started walking down the steps when he started hearing a ringing noise. He pulled out the cell phone his parents had gotten him for his birthday earlier in the year.

"Hello?"

"Takato, it's Rumiko."

"Ms. Nonaki, how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. Anyway the reason I'm calling you is I was wondering if you would be interested in joining us for dinner?"

"Of course I'm interested, but why?"

"Well, Rika has been noticeably quiet since she came home and she won't tell me what wrong. Since you seem to be the only person she talks to when something's wrong with her, I was hoping you could talk to her and get her to tell me what's wrong."

As Rumiko was talking, Takato grew nervous. He knew what was wrong with her, but he couldn't tell her mother or grandmother. Still, he was worried about Rika, so it was a good excuse to see her and they could probably make up some lie.

"Well, I'd have to ask my parents if it's OK first, but sure, I'd be happy to come over."

"Don't worry about that Takato. I already called them and asked if it was OK. They said it was and since it's getting late, I suggested you could spend the night here and they gave their blessing."

"Probably cause it's a Saturday." Takato joked. "I'll be there as fast as I can." Takato hung up the phone and started walking towards Rika's house.

Back over with Henry, he was leaning against a tree, hoping that Gargomon would change back to Terriermon soon, otherwise his parents would begin to worry, even if it was a Saturday night.

"Still a Gargomon, huh?" Henry turned to his left to see Ryan walking up to him.

"Oh hey. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier." Ryan waived off Henry's apology.

"Don't worry about it. Veemon wasn't hurt that badly and as for Rika...well, I would make sure to avoid her for the next few days." Ryan advised.

"Good advice." The two were silent for a moment before Ryan asked a question.

"So how did you meet Terriermon?"

"Well, it was about six months ago..."

_Flashback(Six months ago)_

_Henry's father, Janyuu had just gotten him the new Digimon game that had just been released. After hours of waiting for the installments to finish. It annoyed him at first that it had taken so long, but when he saw all the options available to him, he realized it was more than worth the wait._

"_Now which Digimon to choose first? Maybe one that's big like Gorillamon?" he said to himself as Gorillamon's picture came onto the screen. "Nah, that'd be too boring." After searching for a moment, he happened to come across Terriermon's picture. "Now Terriermon, there's a challenge." he selected said Digimon. "Small and smart, like me." Then Henry started making him dance. "And he dances like he too." he got a good laugh out of that._

_He played the game for several hours, but eventually decided he had played enough for now. He closed the game and went to leave his room, but he heard a noise on his computer. When he walked back, he was surprised to see the game still running, or so he thought._

"_Shut down! Shut down! I closed the game, why is it still running? Is the program frozen?" he asked himself. Then an idea came to him as to why the game was acting this way. "Wait, maybe...Digimon have a reality outside the game. But that just isn't possible, is it?" He looked at the screen and saw a graphics grid and a Digimon running by it. "This is really weird."_

_He soon saw a Gorillamon on his screen, destroying Digimon and absorbing their data, but this wasn't from the game. The game's graphics were very pixelly, where as what he was looking at now was clear, not to mention it was in color, where as the game was just black and white. Gorillamon soon blasted a Monochromon and took his data._

"_Gorillamon, stop it!" he yelled at the screen, but then he saw Terriermon headed right for him. "Terriermon, watch out!" he yelled, with Terriermon running and a blast hits right behind him, sending him flying._

"_Gorrilamon's totally out of control, how's Terriermon supposed to beat him? He's too small." Then he looked down at his nearby deck of Digimon cards. "That's it; modify cards. Alright Terriermon, it's time to make you faster!"_

_Digimodify: Speed Activate!_

_Henry slid the speed upgrade card into his reader and pulled out another one. "And I better give you some more strength, cause you're gonna need it._

_Digimodify: Power Activate!_

_He slid the power upgrade card into the reader and on the screen, Terriermon's speed and power levels increased. Terriermon ran up to Gorillamon and headbutted him._

"_Way to use you head, Terriermon. He's down for the count!" Henry celebrated too soon it appeared as Gorillamon got back up. "Alright then, it's time to sharpen up that aim of yours." he said as he slid another card into the reader._

_Digimodify: Targeting Activate!_

_Terriermon fired a Bunny Blast attack, which hit Gorillamon's chest and receded a little._

"_We're almost there, all you need is a little more energy and we're there!" he said as he slid another card into his reader._

_Digimodify: Stamina Activate!_

_However, instead of increasing Terriermon's stamina, his screen glowed and..._

**DIGIVOLUTION!**

_**Terriermon Digivolve to...**_

_**GARGOMON!**_

"_He digivolved? Did I do that?" Henry asked himself as he saw Gargomon starting to shoot Gorillamon while laughing in the process. Then he saw Gorillamon run away from the battle. At first, Henry celebrated since he had defeated the gorilla, but Gargomon continued to chase and shoot him._

"_Gargomon, what are you doing? You've already beaten him, just let him go." Gargomon didn't listen to him. "You're just like all the rest of them. I have no idea who you even are anymore. What have I done? It's all my fault." he said, feeling guilty that he allowed this to happen._

_Henry left the computer for a bit and walked to the living room to see his Dad sitting down. Henry walked up to him and asked him if Digimon could get hurt in the game._

"_You see when a Digimon beats an opponent in battle, they absorbs the loser's data. That's just one of the ways they get more powerful. It's just how the program works." Janyuu could see Henry looking out the window with a worried look on his face. "Son, I think you're taking all of this a little too seriously, Digimon can't actually get hurt because they don't really exist. It's just a game."_

"_Yeah, they're just a bunch of zeroes and ones, right?" His dad nodded. Henry walked back to his room and he walked to his computer to see that Gargomon had de-digivolved to Terriermon, but he was clearly hurt. "Digimon don't exist, it's only a game." he told himself. "It doesn't matter if they get hurt because they're not real." But then he looked at Terriermon and saw the pain and scars that were all over his body. Terriermon soon collapsed. "But look at him, it does matter. Terriermon I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_He put the cards he was holding down and started crying. Some of the cards fell off the desk, but one of the cards remained and it changed into a blue card. When Henry was finished rubbing his eyes of the remaining tears, he saw the blue card._

"_Hey, where'd this blue card come from?" he asked, but once again to see Terriermon still on the ground. "Hang on, Terriermon!" he slid the blue card into his reader. The reader glowed and turned into a digivice._

"_A digivice? But how?" The screen on the D-power glowed as did Terriermon. A hole opened in front of the computer and Terriermon comes out through it and a fog comes through with it as well._

"_You're real, and look what I've done to you." he said, standing up from his seat. _'And those other Digimon in the game, I hurt them too.'_ he thought to himself. Henry started to cry again with his tears landing on Terriermon's head. _

"_Excuse me, do you mind? That stuff's kinda cold."Terriermon said to him_

"_Terriermon, I'm so sorry." Henry said, tears still in his eyes._

"_What for?' Terriermon asked as Henry placed him on his bed. Henry fell to his knees._

"_I'll never make you fight again." he told him. Terriermon jumped on top of his head._

"_Hey, don't cry. I'm fine, see?" Terriermon comforted his new tamer. "Moumantai."_

_End Flashback_

"On that day, I made a promise to myself. A promise to not have Terriermon fight; I mean, what if I lost him?" Henry said, now finishing his story.

"Wow. Makes how I met Veemon seem like nothing." Ryan commented.

"How did you meet him?" Henry asked.

"He just showed up at the orphanage I used to live in. He had bruises all over him, so I took him into my room and healed him. When I was finished, a ball of light appeared right in front of him and came down towards my hand and when the light died down, I saw this." Ryan pulled out his D-Power, similar to the others, though the central color was purple.

"Hey, at least you saved your partner; I seriously hurt mine." Henry was silent for a second. "Look, I'm sure Rika would say that that's a stupid reason as too why I don't fight, but I hope you understand why I don't."

"I do." Ryan started to walk away before stopping. "But just remember: They're some battles you can't run away from and some battles where you have to fight." With that, Ryan left.

"Henry...Henry, where are you?" A voice called out to him. Henry looked down to see Terriermon back to his normal self. "Can we go home now?" he asked.

"Glad to see you're back to your old self." Henry said. Terriermon hopped onto his head as the two started walking back to Henry's house.

Over at Rika's house, Rika had managed to convince her mother that she was alright and the reason she was quiet earlier was because she wasn't feeling well. Takato was impressed that she came up with such a good lie with needing his help. After dinner, Rumiko told Takato that he could take a bath in their bathroom if he wanted too, which he graciously accepted. After he finished that, he was walking around the house in his pants and white shirt he wore under his blue jacket. He then could hear Rika let off an annoyed growl, as he was walking right by her room. Wanting to see what was wrong, he knocked on her door. Instead of Rika answering it, it was Renamon, who motioned for him to come in. He did so and quickly closed the door. He turned to see Rika sitting down near a small table, with some Digimon cards on said table.

"You alright, Rika?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"How that rabbit managed to digivolve." Takato knew she was referring to Terriermon. He went over and sat down next to her.

"I mean, look at the facts." Rika pointed to the cards on the table. "The rabbit was able to digivolve on his own and Renamon stays the same, even with two modify cards." Rika growled in annoyance. "What the hell does that kid have that I don't?" she asked to no one in particular.

"Wait, you didn't you modify cards today, did you?" Takato asked.

"No." Rika replied. "Ever since I've gotten Renamon, the most modify cards I've ever had to use in a single battle is two." She looked at some of her other cards for a brief moment. "This is ridiculous."

"Maybe the reason Terriermon was able to digivolve was because of the bond that he and Henry shared." Takato suggested.

"Don't tell me you actually believe what that kid was saying yesterday about Digimon being our friends?" she asked him.

"Uhh..." Takato wasn't sure how to answer that without Rika hitting him for saying something dumb, which she always did when she was near him.

"Digimon aren't real creatures. They're just data; they can't bleed and they don't have feelings." Rika said, but Takato didn't really agree with that whole statement.

"Digimon may be data, but...I feel like they're more." Takato said.

"Whatever. Shouldn't you be working on Guilmon's champion form or something?" she asked. You see, after Takato arrived and Rumiko told Rika what was going on, the two talked for a bit and Takato brought up an idea he had while walking over about a champion state for Guilmon. Before Takato could press on, the two were called to dinner.

"Oh yeah. Well, see you in the morning." he got and went to the door, but before he opened it, Rika called out to him.

"Takato?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for back at the garage. You know, for..."

"Saving your life?" he finished for her. She nodded and he gave a soft smile. "You don't have to thank me for that. Besides, what are friends for?" With that, he exited Rika's room. After he left, Rika felt very warm and fuzzy for a few moments.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about?" Renamon asked. Rika had nearly forgotten that her Digimon was in the room.

"Nothing." she looked back down at the cards on the table. "You'd better digivolve soon Renamon, I'm not gonna be threatened by some overgrown rabbit."

As Takato was walking to the guest room, he wasn't really paying attention, thinking about what Rika said and he ended up bumping into Ryan.

"Ow! Takato, why are you here?" he asked.

"Rumiko invited me to spend the night, though it was mostly to get Rika to tell her why she's been quiet since she got home."

"Hope you two came up with a good lie."

"Actually, Rika came up with one without needing me."

"Makes sense, I suppose. She's had her Digimon the longest, so she's probably had to come up with lies to hide Renamon." Ryan yawned. "Well, I'm hitting the sack." he started walking towards his room.

"Wait. Where have you been? I haven't seen you since I got here."

"Walking around the city, making sure no other Digimon started popping up." he said. It wasn't a total lie as he did do that, he just left out the part where he talked to Henry.

"Oh OK. Well, night Ryan." Takato walked towards the guest room.

Ryan opened the door to his room and quickly shut it. "Veemon, you in here?" he called out, but very quietly so nobody could hear him. The closet door opened and out came said Digimon.

"Hey Ry, what's up?

"Nothing much, but I think I discovered something." He sat down at a nearby table, took out his Digimon cards and put four cards on the table for Veemon to see: Speed, Power, Targeting and Stamina. "I talked to Henry earlier and he said that these four cards made Terriermon digivolve to Gargomon the first time he met him."

"So either this combo is a one-trick pony or..."

"Or what we're looking at is the key to digivolution."

End of Chapter 5 Part 1

**I know some of you are still disappointed that this isn't longer, but like I said, I can't control the stuff that happens in my personal life. **

**Now let's end with the Question of the Week?**

**Q: If you could take a character from the Adventure Universe and put them in the Tamers Universe, who would it be and why?**

**A: Izzy. Why? Because while he was a key member of the original DigiDestined back in the fantasy universe that was Adventure, he would be an even more key member of the group in the Sci-Fi Universe of Tamers. I mean, could you imagine if the Tamers had Izzy on their side when they were fighting the D-Reaper? They would've beaten it much sooner than they actually did.**

**So fav, follow and leave reviews and of course, constructive criticism is always welcomed; it's the only way I'll get better. So until next time, this nWore signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**Hey guys, time for the new chapter. Don't have too much to say, so let's get into it.**

**I don't own Digimon or any of it characters besides my own.**

Chapter 6: It Came From The Other Side Part 2

Morning came quickly for Takato as rays of sunlight crept their way into the guest room. Takato was about to try and fall back to sleep until he realized that it was Sunday and he said he met up with Kazu and Kenta over at Akihabara.**(A/N For those you don't know, Akihabara is basically Tokyo's hub for gamers and nerds.) **He got up, grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to take a shower, making sure to lock the bathroom door before doing so. Once he finished, he came out and went over to the dining room where he saw Rika, Ryan and Rumiko already sitting down at the table. He guess Seiko was in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. He went up to the table and took a seat. It was then he noticed that Rumiko was talking on her cell phone, probably something fashion related; Takato wasn't really into fashion. Ryan was playing some game on his GBA and Rika just sat there with a thinking look on her face. After their conversation last night, it was clear to Takato that Rika wanted to make Renamon digivolve and quickly. He wasn't sure if she felt either intimidated or threatened at the idea of another tamer out there who could digivolve his Digimon and possibly destroy her's and god forbid, he wasn't going to be asking her as he knew the second he asked that question, he would be receiving a black eye from Rika.

Seiko came out of the kitchen with a handful of empty plates. "Ah, good moring Takato." she said to him.

"Morning Seiko. Let me help you with those." he got up and took the plates from her and placed them around the table.

"Why thank you Takato. Would you mind helping me bring out the dishes?"

"Sure." The two went into the kitchen and Takato saw that Seiko had cooked up some eggs, bacon, sausage and toast. He took one quick whiff of it and was almost lost in heaven. "This smells great, Seiko."

"Thank you Takato and trust me, it'll taste even better." Seiko said as she handed him the plates with the bacon and sausage while she took the eggs and toast. When they went back out to the dining room, they saw that Rumiko had gotten up from her seat and appeared to be leaving. "Is something wrong, dear?" Seiko asked her daughter.

"No, it's just my agent wants me to come over to his office right now so we can set up another photo shoot. I'm so sorry, but I have to go; enjoy breakfast. Bye everyone." she said as she rushed out the door.

Seiko sighed as she put the plates of food down on the table with Takato following her motion. "You know, I was really hoping that today we could just have a nice sit down breakfast together for a change, but as usual, that won't be happening. Heck, to be honest, I can't even remember the last time our entire family had breakfast together."

"It's been years, Grandma. Not since Dad died." she muttered that last sentence to herself, hoping no one would hear her, but Takato did as he was taking his seat next to her. The rest of breakfast went by quietly as everyone was just enjoying Seiko's cooking. After everyone was finished, Takato helped Seiko clean up, despite her insistance that she could do it on her own, but Takato wanted to help her since he was the guest.

After the two had finished cleaning the table and washing the dishes, he walked over to Rika's room. He knocked on it and a moment later, Rika opened it.

"Hey Rika. I was going to go to Akihabara to meet up with Kazu and Kenta. You want to come?" he asked.

"Are those clowns trying to get new cards to use for this years tournament?" she asked.

"Probably, but I promised I'd go with them. So, you want to join."

"Sorry, but I'm going to pass. I have to figure out a way for Renamon to digivolve and I don't have time for card games." she said as she closed her door.

In doing that, Takato was now more certain that Rika was intimidated and/or threatened by Henry and Terriermon. He started walking to leave when he once again bumped into Ryan. Takato asked if he wanted to join him in going to Akihabara and Ryan accepted. The two bid farewell to Seiko and left the house.

Outside, Calumon was standing on a traffic light; watching as kids were walking around and running around. "Humans must be very tamable, look at them, the sun comes up and they come running." he said as he continued to watch the kids.

Meanwhile, Takato and Ryan had arrived at Akihabara and they quickly found Kazu and Kenta buying Digimon cards. Takato introduced Kazu and Kenta to Ryan and they introduced themselves.

"Check this out." Kazu said, after the introductions were over. He pulled out his pocket a handful of Digimon cards. "I got some new mod cards." He pulled out one of them and handed it to Ryan. "Here, you can have this one, I don't need it." Ryan looked at the card and quickly became annoyed.

"Training Grips? Are you serious? Do I look like some kind of rookie player to you?" he asked.

"Well, I figured you were. I haven't seen you at any of the city tournaments." he said.

"I've been playing the card game for four years! Also, I have been at the last two city tournaments; you just didn't notice me."

Kazu thought about for a moment, then he remembered. "Oh wait, weren't you the guy Rika beat in the quarter finals in last year's tourney?" Ryan nodded his head. "Oh...well you could always trade it to some new player. I mean, they make your rookie big and strong, so you can stomp out the enemy. Just sell it like it's resistance training or maybe you can get some sucker to trade for it." While Kazu was talking, Takato noticed Henry and Terriermon walking by them. Takato grabbed Ryan and the two bid farewell, with Ryan grumbling about how he had another useless card to add to his pile.

Over at Hypnos Towers, the group had just discovered the presence of another Wild One.

"Sir, I've detected another one." Tally informed her boss.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Yamaki asked. Did he really have to instruct the two ladies on every single Wild One they locate?

"Yes sir, right away."

"Pinpointing tracer coordinates." Riley said as soon, an image of the Wild One appeared on the screen.

_'They just never learn, do they?'_ Yamaki thought to himself.

Meanwhile Takato, Henry and Ryan were walking around the city with Ryan still mumbling how Kazu could give him such a useless card.

"Hey, you're not the only person he does that too; he does it to both Kenta and I. Sometimes I think Kazu gives me these cards so that he can try anduse them against me later." Takato said.

"You give him way too much credit." Henry commented.

"Hey, he hasn't beaten me in over a year, so it's safe to say his plan hasn't worked." Takato defended.

Soon, a boom sound was heard, making Terriermon raise his ears.

"What's up?" Henry asked his Digimon.

"Well, my ears for one thing." Terriermon replied.

"Your ears?" Henry questioned.

"What the hell is that?" Takato asked, pointing to a clowd in the sky that was coming down.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." Ryan said.

"Me too! Wait, what do you think it is?" Takato asked as the cloud continued to descend down towards them.

"Well, whatever that thing is, it's coming right at us!" Takato yelled.

"You know something? You just might be right. Come on!" The three boys started to run.

"Uh, this is some week we're having." Terriermon commented.

"Run faster!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey, I could if Terriermon wasn't choking me." Henry responded as the cloud continued to follow them and it appeared to be gaining on them

"What on earth is following us?" Takato asked as they kept running away from it.

"It's a digital field." Ryan answered.

"Oh great, this just keeps getting better and better. What is a digital field and why is it after us?" Takato asked again.

"You know, you picked a really stupid time to ask questions." Terriermon commented.

"For once, you and I agree on something." Henry said. Takato looked back to see the cloud continuing to gain on them.

"We'll never be able to outrun it." Takato said as he was starting to run out of breath.

Henry, noticing they were about to run past a bridge, made a plan. "Alright then, we'll split up. You two take the bridge." Henry said. Ryan and a heaving Takato passed Henry and got on the bridge. The two stopped to see the cloud was chasing Henry.

"Henry, it's still chasing you!" Ryan warned him. Henry turned back to see what Ryan said was true, so he started to run faster.

"Don't worry. We'll get Guilmon and Veemon and be back as soon as we can!" Takato said as the two ran off the bridge with Ryan pulling out his D-Power and informing Veemon about what was going on and where to meet him.

"Now might be a good time to hide." Terriermon pointed out.

"Oh, you're just full of ideas today, aren't you." he asked, sarcastically.

"I suppose moumantai isn't really appropriate now is it?" Terriermon said as the two ran by a construction area.

"Quick, down there." Terriermon instructed. Henry jumped over a rail and entered the area.

"I thought I was the tamer?" Henry asked.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion." Terriermon said.

"Next time Terriermon, suggest a better place to hide." he said as the digital field engulfed the construction area.

"What's the status of the anomaly?" Yamaki asked, while playing with his lighter.

"It's bio-emerging!" Riley told him. Yamaki let out an annoyed sigh.

"Find out where it's bio-emerging." he ordered as he went to call a team to take care of it.

Back at the construction site, the said anomaly started to bio-emerge and the blast he created with his entrance threw Henry and Terriermon against a pillar. Henry heard a loud roar and quickly recognized it.

_'Oh no...it can't be. I was hoping I'd never have to see him again.' _Henry thought to himself as Takato, Ryan, Guilmon and Veemon came running in. The fog cleared enough so that the boys could see.

"Terriermon." The Digimon called out to the bunny.

"OK, that is one big...freaking...monkey!" Ryan pointed out.

**(A/N Good thing this isn't the Brave and the Bold version of Gorilla Grodd cause he would've lost his shit at being called a monkey.)**

"Yeah. Besides, who invited him to the party?" Takato asked as he took out his D-Power and scanned the Digimon. "Gorillamon, beast Digimon, champion level." he informed the two.

"Hi Gorillamon, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" Terriermon greeted the Gorilla, but he just responded by throwing a beam at the bunny, which thankfully missed. _'Well, he remembers me, alright.'_

Henry ran up to him. "Gorillamon, stop it! Don't you remember me? We played the game together." he said.

Takato was confused at just what the hell was going on. Ryan on the other hand, not so much, especially after hearing Henry's story last night. Gorillamon just looked at Henry with anger in his eyes. He roared again and started pounding his chest.

Henry realized what was about to happen and try to talk Gorillamon out of it. "Listen, I won't let Terriermon fight you; this isn't the game. So just go back to wherever you came from!" he ordered, but Gorillamon didn't listen.

"I take it you guys know each other?" Takato asked. Ryan told him they had, but it was Henry's story to tell. Henry ordered Gorillamon to go back, but he still wouldn't listen.

"If he wants to play, then let's play!" Ryan said as he busted out a card.

DigiModify: Speed Activate!

"Take him down, Veemon!" Ryan told his Digimon, who nodded in response.

Veemon launched himself at Gorillamon, almost vanishing in a flash given how fast he was now thanks to the Speed upgrade card. "**V-Headbutt!**" but to everyone's surprise, Gorillamon caught him with his free hand.

"I don't want you." he said as he threw Veemon back towards the group, crashing into the floor, leaving a nice imprint of himself. That forced the three boys, along with Terriermon to run for higher ground, while Guilmon went running in, but he got kicked back on the ground.

"Not you either...him!" he said. It was clear to both Henry and Ryan that the him Gorillamon was referring to was Terriermon, but Henry wasn't about to give him what he wanted. Guilmon got back up and headbutted him to the ground, but he throws Guilmon into a pillar. He landed upside down against it. Guilmon felt a bit of pride for finally being able to do this, but his moment ended as he toppled over.

With Guilmon and Veemon down, Terriermon was about to jump into the battle. "Terriermon, don't!" Henry said.

"Oh come on! Why do Guilmon and Veemon get to have all the fun?" Terriermon argued.

"I told you. I don't want you to fight!"

"Tell that to Gorillamon."

"You know, he does have a point." Takato said.

While they were talking, Gorillamon was pulling at Guilmon's tail, trying to get him to let go of the pillar. However, Gorillamon didn't notice Veemon getting up.

"Alright, Veemon's back in the fight. Now how about a little more strength to take down this oversize monkey!" Ryan said, pulling out another card.

DigiModify: Power Activate!

"Go show him your power of the punch!" Ryan told Veemon, who nodded in response. Gorillamon's attention was purely focused on Guilmon that he didn't see Veemon coming at him from his side.

"**V-Punch!**" Veemon jumped to meet Gorillamon's face and punched him right under the jaw, releasing his hold on Guilmon and stumbled a few feet away. They couldn't celebrate too long as he got back up almost immediately. He pointed his cannon at the two.

"Hey, Monkey-Boy!" Gorillamon looked up to see his old nemesis, Terriermon flying towards him. Terriermon managed to hit him, but Gorillamon fired the energy coming from his cannon. It destroyed a beam over the heads of the boys. Takato, showing some of reflex skills, pushed Henry and Ryan down on the ground, saving them from certain death.

"That was close." Henry said.

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it." Ryan responded.

"**Bunny Blast!**" Terriermon fired bits of energy coming from his mouth at Gorillamon, first attacking one of his knees and then hitting his face. When he finished, Gorillamon's eyes were shaded red. It appeared as though Terriermon had blinded him.

"Terriermon, stop it!" Henry yelled.

"Well, what do you expect me to do? Just sit back and watch while he peels Guilmon and Veemon like a couple of bananas?" he yelled back. Gorillamon tried to punch the three Digimon, but they just moved out of the way as he ended up punching a wall.

"Henry, they need our help; we've got to do something." Takato said.

_'I...I can't...' _Henry thought to himself. Takato tried shaking him, but it didn't work.

"Oh, forget him!" Ryan told Takato. "He's obviously in some dream land. We fight on without him." He pulled out another card. "And I know just what to do."

DigiModify: Targeting Activate!

Veemon then went into the background as Guilmon and Terriermon continued to fight the gorilla. Takato was about to question why Veemon wasn't in their, but he quickly got his answer.

"**V-Headbutt!**" Veemon launched himself at his full power and blasted Gorillamon right in the chest and sent him flying into some nearby pillars.

"Wow. Nice shot." Takato complimented Veemon, but before the Digimon could come back with a response, Gorillamon got back up and threw a pillar at Terriermon. He managed to dodge it, but Gorillamon kept swinging at him.

"**Rock Breaker!**" One of Guilmon's claws glowed and he managed to cut the pillar in half. However, all that did was piss off the gorilla more as he started chasing Guilmon.

"He must've crossed over from the other side." Henry finally spoke for the first time in several minutes as Terriermon managed to avoid another pillar being thrown at him. Then Gorillamon grabbed Guilmon and Veemon's heads, started running and crashing their heads into a wall. "It's all my fault. I'm the one that brought him here." he said, having see the destruction that Gorillamon was causing.

Gorillamon managed to get hold of Terriermon and sent him flying, but Guilmon was able to catch him as they landed next to Veemon.

"Is he OK?" Veemon asked, as Terriermon appeared to be out of it.

"Playtime's over." Gorillamon said as he pointed his cannon to the three.

"I don't think so!" Ryan said as he pulled out the final card for the combo. Henry then realized what Ryan was doing. He was using the same four cards he used to digivolve Terriermon for the first time and in the same order. Before Ryan could slide the card into the D-Power's reader, Henry grabbed hold of his wrist.

"Don't! You have no idea what Veemon will digivolve to and if he'll be able to control it." Henry warned. Ryan shoved him away.

"Listen here, the reason your Digimon couldn't control his champion level powers was because you refuse to let him fight anyone. Digimon were created to fight and you just treat Terriermon like a common pet!" What Ryan said really hit home to Henry and one thought ran through his mind: Did Terriermon feel like he was just a pet? "Veemon on the other hand, is a fighter by choice and I will not let him be a simple pet. Now then, let's see if this works or not." he prepared to slide the card. "Veemon, I hope you're ready."

DigiModify: Stamina Activate!

Veemon muscled up and anticipated something happening. However, after a full minute of waiting, nothing happened.

"Oh damn it! That combo was a one-hit wonder!" Ryan yelled. Gorillamon just shrugged his shoulders and prepared to fire his cannon.

"I'll distract him for ya. Hey!" he yelled, running down the stairs holding a metal rod. Gorillamon saw him and instantly blasted it, making it disappear. Takato ran back up the stairs, but that was enough of a distraction for Guilmon as he tackled him to the ground.

"**Pyro...**" was all he got out as Gorillamon shoved a bag of dry cement in his mouth. Guilmon bite down on it and it popped.

"Oh man, he's too strong. Veemon and Guilmon are almost tired and Terriermon's too small to cause any real damage. But if he digivolved..." Takato said.

"I won't let him." Henry interrupted him.

"Why not?" Takato asked.

"Maybe you can tell that story later, when our Digimon aren't getting pummeled." Ryan suggested.

"He's right." Takato said, agreeing with Ryan. "The story can wait, but right now, we need Gargomon."

"There has to be another option." Henry said.

"But what? These are the only modify cards we have left and they're totally useless." Takato said as he and Ryan held up the remaining cards they had on them.

Henry was more than annoyed to say the least. "I can't believe two experienced card players are all out of useful cards...Unless..." Henry spotted the Training Grips card. "Of course!"

"What? You want this thing?" Ryan asked, pointing towards the Grips cards.

"Yes!" Henry said, taking the card from Ryan.

"But that's just a training card, what'll that do?" Takato asked.

"Just watch and learn! Terriermon, it's time for a little resistance."

DigiModify: Training Grips Activate!

The Training Grips appeared on Terriermon's ears.

"OK, that's interesting. Now what?" he asked. Terriermon swung his ears to Gorillamon. "Will someone please tell me what's going on?" he asked again.

"Wait for it." Henry said. The Grips flew over and trap him.

"No!" he yelled.

"Now I get it. With the training grips on his arms, he's too tangled up to fight." Takato said, realizing what Henry was planning. Ryan himself was impressed with how Henry used a training card to turn the tide of the battle.

"**Rock Breaker!**" Guilmon cames down on him with a fist, hitting him right on top of his head, making him fall. He somehow managed to get back up.

"**V-Headbutt!**" Veemon once again crashed head first into Gorillamon's chest, making him fall down once again.

"**Terrier Tornado!**" The tornado carried him up high as the tamers and their Digimon watched. Pretty soon, he fell back down.

"Well, what goes up must come down." Terriermon said. To their surprise, Gorillamon sat up.

"Uh...I don't think he liked the ride." Guilmon said. He then broke free from the grips and pointed his cannon at the Digimon.

"Wow, that is one tough monkey." Veemon said, as Gorillamon was about to fire on them.

"**Bunny Blast!**" Terriermon fired the attack into his cannon, which explodes and causes Gorillamon to become data. However, just before Terriermon went to absorb it...

"Terriermon, wait!" Terriermon looked back at Henry. "I don't want you to absorb his data."

Terriermon was disappointed, but understood. "Well, can I do a victory dance, at the very least?" he asked. Henry rolled his eyes, but nodded his head as Terriermon began to dance as the digital field began to disappeared. Once Terriermon was finished, Henry walked up to him and picked him up.

"So, what happened to Gorillamon's data? Did it just disappear?" Takato asked.

"Who knows. Henry, what do you think?" Ryan asked the half Chinese boy

"I'm not really sure. But, hopefully, he went back to the other side." he responded as they all looked into the sky.

"I bet Rika's gonna regret missing this out." Takato said to himself. Ryan heard him and nodded in response. Of course, she probably yell at the two for not calling her, but it was her own fault for not wanting to come with them anyway.

End of Chapter 6

**So there you go. I hope you guys liked today's installment. **

**Now onto the Question of the Week:**

**Q: What is your least favorite season of Digimon?**

**A: Bear in mind as I answer this, I have not seen either Fusion or Data Squad. I saw a little bit of Frontier, but I couldn't really get into it. I've been wanting to give it another chance, but haven't had the time(Let me know what you guys think of Frontier, Data Squad and Fusion in a review and if it's worth my time.) So I'm only going by the first three seasons and of those three, the one that I liked the least was Adventure 02. It isn't a bad season, but it has so many plots holes in it, it hard to enjoy it as much as I did Adventure when you're re-watching it.**

**Remember, if you want to ask a question for QOTW, leave it in either a review or PM me. Also, it doesn't have to be Digimon related. Just making that clear. So until next time, this is nWore signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Digimon Tamers: The Battle of Two Worlds

**I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters beside my own.**

Chapter 7: Dream a Little Dream

A week had passed since the battle with Gorillamon and since then, Takato had done his best to try and get his fellow tamers to work together like the team that they should be. Surprisingly, Ryan was actually on board with the idea, but neither Henry or Rika trusted the other. Henry didn't want to work with someone who didn't care about artificial life and Rika did not want to hear him constantly criticizing her every time she defeated someone and had Renamon absorb their data. Throughout the week, Takato and Ryan had tried to get the other two to talk to each other, but it never worked.

One day, Takato, Rika and Ryan were walking to school when they saw all the students and even members of the faculty surrounding the soccer field.

"Why is everyone over at the soccer field?" Takato asked.

"Oh gee, I don't know. Maybe cause there's a soccer game going on?" Ryan responded, sarcastically.

"At 7:30 in the morning?" Rika asked.

"It could happen!" Ryan argued.

The three walked to see shocked reactions on everyone faces. They looked at what everyone else was looking at. It was some kind of drawing with a whole bunch of squiggly lines done by the chalk grinder that they use to set up the soccer games. Takato had the same surprised look that many of the other students now wore on their faces. Rika and Ryan each wore confused looks on their faces; after all, why would someone break into the supply shed, take the chalk grinder and make some really crappy drawing on the field? It this was meant as some kind of prank, then it was an incredibly lame one.

Eventually, the teachers and principal forced the students into the school to begin their classes. Takato's teacher, Ms. Azaji, forced the class to take a surprise test, much to the classes displeasure and Kazu's annoyance. Eventually lunch came and Takato, Rika and Ryan were sitting at their usual table and they could overhear some of the theories that were going around in the lunch room. Takato could see Kazu, Kenta and Henry making there way to their table and sat down, much to Rika's annoyance, but she kept quiet since these were Takato's friends.

"So who or what do you guys think caused those lines to appear on the field?" Kazu asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kenta asked. Everyone but Rika looked at him, wondering what he was talking about. "Those drawings on the soccer field are just like crop circles and those are made by aliens!"

"Please tell you're joking." Rika asked, pinching the bridge of her nose and shaking her head at what she just heard.

"Yeah Kenta, I mean...Aliens? That's just plain ridiculous." Ryan said.

"I agree with you guys." Kazu said, surprising everyone. "Besides, I know who the real culprit is..." Everyone waited for him to speak. "It was that dinosaur the principal saw or maybe it was a ghost. It was a ghost dinosaur!" Kazu exclaimed.

Rika face palmed. "That's even stupider." Ryan nodded his head in agreement while placing his right hand into his head, hoping that the two idiots that were sitting across from him would go away when he removed his hand.

"Yeah, I gotta agree with these two." Takato said, pointing to Rika and Ryan and he took a drink of milk.

"You do realize how crazy that sounds? I mean, a ghost dinosaur, come on." Henry said.

"Hey! The principal did see that dinosaur a few weeks back and it hasn't been seen since. What else could you call it?" Kazu asked, trying to defend his accusation.

"OK, but how does a ghost eat all of the food from the cafeteria?" Kenta asked, causing Takato to cough up his drink. Everyone looked at him.

"Sorry. Went down the wrong hole." Takato explained. Kazu and Kenta seemed to accept that response, but the other three knew why Takato had done that.

"Anyway, to answer you question; everyone knows that meatloaf is like a ghost's favorite thing. Besides, who or what else could eat the cafeteria food and not die?" Kazu asked.

"Alright, I'll give you that one; this food is pretty F-ing awful." Ryan said, avoiding the F-word with teachers and faculty members walking around. The others agreed with the latter part of Kazu said as well, but the former was too much to buy.

After lunch ended, a few students stayed behind to assist in cleaning. It was offered to any students who wanted extra credit. While most of the students were stacking up chairs and stuff like that, Takato and Jeri were mopping the floor.

"So after all that, they then suggested that it was caused by demons conjured up by last week's spud balls." Takato laughed a bit at that, but when he turned, he saw Jeri not laughing. Now that he thought of it, Jeri had been pretty quiet all day. "You alright?" he asked.

"I...I saw what did it." she answered.

"Uh...What do you mean you saw it?"

"Well, it all started this morning..." Jeri said as she recapped the events to Takato.

_Flashback(earlier in the day)_

_Jeri hadn't been feeling well that day, so she went to the infirmary. There she was lying down and tucked in tight with nothing but the smells of iodine and canter oil keeping her company. It was quiet and peaceful, making it the perfect setting to get some sleep, but her sleep in disturbed when she heard a crashing sound. She sat up on the bed._

"_Hello? Who's there?" she asked, but got no response. Deciding to investigate, Jeri got out of bed and walked towards the medicine cabinet. She was still a few feet away when she noticed the medicine bottles shaking. _

"_Probably just some cat." she said to herself as she slowly walked up to the cabinet. When she was only a few inches from it, one of the bottles knocked over, giving Jeri a eye shot at what it was and it was certainly no cat. Whatever it was, it was small and had glowing green eyes. Seeing those eyes froze Jeri in her place, then suddenly, the little thing jumped out, going passed her head. Jeri screamed and fell onto the floor. After breathing heavily for a few seconds, she spoke._

"_Where did you run off too?" she asked, looking around the room for signs of it, while remaining on the floor. Then she looked up towards the ceiling and saw small footprints all over it._

"_Footprints on the ceiling? But...But that's impossible." she said, completely freaked out._

_End Flashback_

"I was just lucky to make it outta there in one piece." she said as she finished telling Takato what happened, just in her own way.

Takato was just left confused at what he was just told. "Well, you're certainly brave." he told her.

The school day quickly ended quickly as Takato had asked the other tamers to meet him at Guilmon's hideout. They all agreed to, despite Henry and Rika's dislike for each other. They were all standing inside the stone shed with their respective Digimon with them as Takato told them the story that Jeri told him.

"Hang on, are you suggesting that a Digimon is the one who drew those chalk lines?" Rika asked. Takato nodded his head.

"Well, it does make more sense than what Kazu and Kenta were suggesting earlier, doesn't it sis?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm." Rika responded, which pretty much translated to Ryan that she agreed with him.

"Even so, it is a bit of a leap to say that a Digimon did that. It was probably just some pranksters who did that." Henry suggested.

"Maybe, but don't you think they would have found a clue as to who did it?" he asked. "Besides, what else could walk on a ceiling?"

"OK, so maybe there is a Digimon in the school. It's no big deal; all we have to do is find him..." Rika said before being interrupted

"And kill him." Henry said.

"Do you really want to start this now?" she asked, getting right in his face.

"Maybe I do." he responded. Before they could get into a shouting match, Takato and Ryan pulled them away from each other. After calming down for a bit, Henry spoke up again. "Besides, how do you suggest we find a Digimon during school hours."

"Maybe we don't have to." Takato said. "I usually go in on Saturdays to feed my classes pet rabbit's. It should be empty, so that's when we can search the school."

"I'd better go with you." Rika said. "It'll be easier for Renamon to search the school and not be seen. Not to mention that we don't want a repeat of what happened the last time Guilmon was at the school." she finished. Takato nervously laughed as he remembered what happened.

"Alright. What about you guys?" he asked Henry and Ryan, but both declined, saying they had stuff to do. "Hopefully, this Digimon is the one that drew those lines on the field."

"I still think it's unlikely, but whoever did it must be really clever." Henry responded. The group called it a day and left to their respective homes.

Morning arrived quickly for Takato as beams of sunlight entered his room. He got up, walked to the bathroom, showered, brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to grab some breakfast. Soon after he finished eating, Rika showed up and after bidding farewell to his parents, the two left. They took a quick detour to the park so that Takato could get Guilmon. Rika asked how he was going to explain to people about the walking Digimon next to him and Takato explained that it was just a costume he created and he was having a friend test it out and to see if people thought it was honestly real. Rika had to admit; that was a very clever solution, but she still preferred Renamon's ability to vanish in the blink of an eye. During their walk to the school, Takato had to explain to Guilmon why it was OK for him to come with them to school and what a weekend was.

When the three arrived at the school, they noticed the principal and one of the teachers looking at another chalk drawing; this one even worse than the previous one. They managed to get past the two and walked to where the school's pet rabbits were. While Takato prepared their food, Rika called for her Digimon.

"Renamon." Said Digimon appeared in a flash.

"Yes, Rika?" she asked.

"I want you to go inside the school and check and see if there are any Digimon hiding in there."

"My pleasure." she vanished just as fast as she appeared.

"How long do you think it'll take for Renamon to search the school?" Takato asked, while still preparing the rabbit's food.

"Not long. If there is a Digimon in there, then Renamon should have no problem finding it." she answered. Takato finished the food for the rabbits and the two walked over to where they were.

"If don't mind me asking, why do you hate Henry so much?" he asked.

"He's too much of a goody-two shoes and anyone who refuses to fight when it comes down to it really gets on my nerves." Rika responded.

"Well, I know he's a pacifist, but I think he'll change if given time."

"I doubt it." Rika said. Takato fed the rabbits as he and Rika both noticed Guilmon and the rabbits sniffing each other. Takato chuckled at the sight of Guilmon making a new friend.

Renamon then appeared to the two. "Did you find anything?" Rika asked.

"No. There were no Digimon inside." she replied.

"There isn't a Digimon around? Then I guess it was some pranksters." Takato said.

"Great. I wasted my time with this." Rika said, making Takato frown.

"Oh come on, Rika. This hasn't been a waste. I mean, hasn't it been nice for just the two of us to hang out? We haven't really done that since I got Guilmon."

"It's not the two of us, it's four." Rika corrected him. "But I suppose if you want, we could drop Guilmon off at his little home and go do something."

"Alright then. Guilmon, let's go boy." Takato called his Digimon, who ran to him. Renamon quickly disappeared, seeing her tamer wanting some alone time. The two quickly made there way back to the park, bid farewell to Guilmon with Takato saying he could come by again later before taking off to do who knows what.

As Guilmon was about to take a nap, he smelled something and that something was a Digimon. He looked around until he realized that it was coming from the hole he dug. He looked down and saw a small white Digimon sleeping.

"Huh?" Guilmon said, tilting his head. That woke up the little guy as he opened his eyes and looked at Guilmon. "Hi."

"Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!" he excitedly said. "What's your name?"

"Guilmon, what's yours?"

"I'm Calumon; the most cleverest Digimon ever!"

Guilmon lowered his head to meet Calumons. "Ca-lu-mon?" he asked.

"Right." Calumon responded. Guilmon started sniffing him and Calumon toppled over and started laughing. "Stop it, that tickles." he said while laughing. Of course, Guilmon didn't listen and continued to sniff him.

Hours passed as Rika and Takato were now in a theatre watching a movie. The two had spent the day mostly walking around Akihabara buying packs of cards, playing against anyone who challenged either of them, played against each other, which went as well as can be expected for Takato and grabbed some lunch in between all that. Now they were sitting down watching a movie that had come out last week. Everything was going fine until this one moment. Takato and Rika were sharing a bag of popcorn; they both put their hands in it at the same time to grab some popcorn when their hands brushed against each other. They both quickly pulled away from each other, blushing like crazy. They both muttered an apology and turned their attention back to the movie. Both Takato and Rika's hearts kept beating really fast and they both felt a warm feeling growing in the pit of their stomachs.

_'What's wrong with me?' _They both wondered.

It was now sunset as Guilmon and Calumon were just sitting at the hideout doing nothing, making Calumon extremly bored. "But playing is like breathing, I'll pass out if I don't do it soon." he said.

"We can't leave." Guilmon said.

"Pretty please, we could play tag or race each other, I'm so bored I'd even play chess!" Calumon begged.

"I'm bored too, but we've got to do what Takato said, he'll be real mad if we're not here when he gets back."

"But he'll be even more mad if you're unhappy, right?"

"Well uh, uh..." Guilmon thought about it, all the while Calumon kept giving him his best puppy dog eyes look. Guilmon thought about it, then looked at Calumon. "You see..." he started speaking, but his begging eyes kept getting to him. "Maybe we should play." he finally decided. Calumon became really happy and started jumping around.

"Great and I know the perfect place to go." he said.

The sunset didn't last for long as nightfall soon arrived. Takato and Rika were walking towards the park with bags full of bread for Guilmon as the plan was to drop the bread off and head to their respective homes, barring another digital field appearing.

"You know what I just realized, Google-Head?" Rika asked.

"No, what?" Takato answered.

"That this was the first day in a long while that there weren't any Digimon to fight."

"Hey yeah. Maybe that means our luck's changing." he said as the two walked past the school.

Of course, unknown to them, Guilmon and Calumon were there. They were standing in front of the school shed, trying to get it open. They looked to see that the door had three locks on it.

"Oh no, there's three door earrings, this thing wears way too much jewelry. Who's it trying to impress?" Calumon asked. While he was talking, Guilmon walked a few feet away from Calumon and started digging. Calumon turned to see Guilmon digging.

"We can dig a tunnel underneath the door." Guilmon said. Calumon cheered and jumped in the hole. They got out the chalk grinder and started rolling it around the field again.

"And don't forget the line that makes you hop like Frogmon, the whole game makes you cross it." Calumon instructed, which Guilmon did.

"Are we all done?" he asked, but Calumon shook his head.

"We need a line that makes you crawl around like Wormmon." Guilmon did that and eventually, they were finished. Although neither of them realized it, the completed lines looked exactly like the insignia on Calumon's forehead.

"Oh, looks good Guilmon." Calumon complemented. Then out of nowhere, a digital field appeared in the middle of it. "Uh, what did you do?" he asked

"Me? What did you do?"

Back over at the hideout, Takato and Rika made the discovery that Guilmon was no longer there.

"Oh man, he's gone! And I told him like twenty times not to leave." Takato said.

"Relax Takato. I'm sure Guilmon is fine and he'll be back here tomorrow." Rika said, trying to calm her now nervous friend.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." he said, but then he saw something and ran out of the shed. "That doesn't look fine to me!" Rika ran out to see what Takato was talking about and saw the digital field.

"Way to jinx us, Rika!" Takato said, remembering what she had said a little bit earlier.

"Oh put a sock in it. It looks like it's over by the school. We'd better get to work. Renamon?" Rika called for her Digimon, who like she normally did, appeared in an instant.

"Yes, Rika?" she asked.

"Ready for battle?"

"Always."

"Let's go." The three started running.

"Hopefully, Guilmon's over there." Takato said. He noticed Rika pulling out a cell phone, most likely calling Ryan.

"Hello?" Rika heard Ryan's voice on her phone after waiting a few rings.

"We've got a digital field at the school."

"On my way." he quickly hung up.

Back over at the digital field, a black hole appeared in the middle of it. A digimon soon jumped out of it or rather a really small digimon that almost made Calumon seem tall. It was a Vilemon and as soon as he jumped out, he looked towards his right and saw Guilmon. Guilmon sniffed him, making Vilemon jump back.

"Get back hideous creature, beware my wrath!" Vilemon warned.

"Don't be scared, don't worry I wouldn't hurt a tiny thing like you." Guilmon said, inching closer to him

"I'm not tiny, I'm a dangerous Digimon whose power will make you tremble with fear!" he yelled.

"And your tiny." Guilmon said, which angered Vilemon

"I'm just overdo for a growth spurt, okay!" he yelled again. "**Nightmare Shocker!**" Vilemon fired his attack at Calumon, but he barely avoided the attack, though the chalk grinder wasn't so lucky. Vilemon fired another attack, forcing the two to run.

Outside the digital field, Takato and Rika had arrived. They were about to hop the gate when they heard Ryan's voice. They turned and saw him running with Veemon right beside him.

"Hey guys. Where the hell did this digital field come from? It's been quiet all day." he asked.

"Who knows and who cares? Let's just take care of it." Ryan nodded his head, then noticed someone missing.

"Where's Guilmon?"

"Hopefully in there, but I have a feeling that this involves him somehow." Takato said as the three hopped the fence and ran into the field.

Inside the digital field, Vilemon was laughing and chasing Guilmon and Calumon, though his attention was more on Calumon.

"Why are you picking on me, Guilmon's the one who insulted you." he complained.

"Hey!" Guilmon cried.

"I don't care, I'm just going to destroy you both! **Screaming Darts**!"

Calumon dodged all but one, making him fall backwards. Vilemon laughed and flied down to him.

"**Pyro Sphere**!" Guilmon's attack just barely missed Vilemon as he flew towards him. Takato, Rika and Ryan ran into the field and they saw Guilmon being chased.

"Who's that Digimon?" Takato asked. Rika pulled out her D-Power and scanned him.

"Vilemon, champion level. Surprising since he's so short." Rika attached her D-Power back onto her belt. "Renamon, go walk all over him." Renamon was about to go into battle, but Takato stopped her.

"Wait. This might be a good chance for Guilmon to gain some battle experience. If the battle gets too hard, then we send in Renamon." Takato suggested.

"So Renamon's just a trump card. Well, I suppose your Digimon could use the experience. Alright fine." Rika said, making Renamon wait.

"Alright. Guilmon, it's time to level out the playing field!" Takato said as he pulled out a card.

DigiModify: Hyper Wing Activate!

Guilmon now had bright white wings on his back, giving him flight. "Go get him." he ordered.

"Right!" Guilmon flew up towards Vilemon, who became scarred at the flying dinosaur. "**Pyro Sphere**!" The attack sent Vilemon crashing head first to the ground.

"Not so easy now that Guilmon can fly too, huh?" Takato asked Vilemon. However, he didn't respond as he just prepared to attack again.

"Veemon, it's your turn!" Ryan said.

"Let's do this!"

DigiModify: Speed Activate!

Veemon ran to Vilemon and he flies up to attack.

"**Nightmare Shocker**!"

"**V-Headbutt**!" Veemon send him right to the ground The rings of the Shocker nearly hit the tamers, but they duck.

Vilemon is laughing. "Have you had enough yet, fools?" he asked.

Ryan turned to look at Takato, who was searching through his cards. "Will you hurry up?"

"I can't decide what to use." Takato said, making Ryan growl in annoyance. Rika looked over the battle and guess it was time to send Renamon in. Vilemon was about to attack again, until Rika spoke.

"You know, you're too tiny to bother with, but a fight's a fight. Renamon." Renamon got into a battle stance.

"I hate to beat up on a girl, but if you insist!" Vilemon said as he dived in to attack.

"Watch and learn how it's done, boys." Rika said, directing that to Takato and Ryan.

DigiModify: Clone Activate!

"**Nightmare Shocker**!" The attack connected as Renamon seemed to have been destroyed. "Ha! Gotcha!" Vilemon celebrated as he landed on the ground.

"The only thing you've got is an extreme case of the uglies. Look behind you." Rika pointed up. Vilemon turned to see Renamon in the air.

"Uh-oh." he got out.

"**Diamond Storm**!" Vilemon was instanly surrounded by the diamonds and and soon destroyed. Renamon quickly absorbed his data. However, what the three tamers and their Digimon hadn't noticed was the odd tamer out arriving a minute earlier and he had seen everything Rika had done.

_'This proves it. She doesn't care about digital life; look at Renamon, She didn't think twice about absorbing him.'_

The digital field quickly disappeared and that's when Rika noticed Henry, who marched right up to her.

"Don't waste your breath with a thanks. I did it for the data, that's all." she said.

"Data?!" Henry yelled. "Digimon aren't just data; they're living creatures! And you...kill them!"

That's when Takato got in. "I hate to disagree with you Rika, but Henry's right. They may be data, but they are alive." Ryan decided to keep his mouth shut. Though he agreed with Henry and Takato, he thought there was a better time and place to prove to Rika that Digimon weren't just data than here.

"I'll never understand why Takato calls you a friend. You're nothing but a cold hearted...bitch!" he yelled, stunning Takato, Ryan, the digimon and even Henry himself that that came out of his mouth. Rika however, only looked momentarily phased.

"I couldn't care less what you think about me. And one day, you'll see that Digimon are nothing more than data." Rika said. She and Renamon were about to leave when Rika felt someone grab her shoe. She and Renamon looked down and...

"Hi! Wanna play?" Calumon asked. The others walked over to see what made Rika stop and they saw Calumon.

"Who's this little guy?" Takato asked.

"That's Calumon. I met him after you and Rika left, Takato." Guilmon answered. Calumon loved all the attention he was getting, but the mood turned somber quickly.

"You better not touch him!" Henry ordered Rika.

Rika continued looking down at Calumon, forgetting about the surrounding world. When she heard Henry speak to her, she came back to her senses and started walking away from the boys, but not before taking one last look at Calumon before leaving. Unbeknownst to the Tamers especially Rika, that meeting would start a chain reaction that would ultimatly end with Rika getting a new outlook on Digimon.

End of Chapter 7

**Well, that's it for this week. I hope you guys liked it and as always, leave reviews and say what you thought. Now onto the Question of the Week and this time, I've got a question for you guys.**

**Q: Do you feel these chapters are rushed?**

**The reason I ask this is because I feel like I'm not at my best since I'm doing weekly updates. So if you'd prefer the weekly updates to continue or if you're patient enough for a new chapter once every two weeks, say so in a review. So until next time(whenever that may be) this is nWore signing out! **


End file.
